The Way it Should Be
by katy1030
Summary: She was happy with Peeta. Its been one year after the rebellion and she thought her life returned to normal. Then he had to come and twist up her feelings once again. It was the boy with the snares...Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is a GalexKatniss fan fiction. This is also my first story so go easy on me. It takes place after the end of mockingjay, Peeta and Katniss are together but not married and they don't have kids. And you guys should all know who comes back.**

**And as every great fan fiction story starts off I must say:**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins, I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of the characters. **

**Anyway I bring to you:**

**The Way It Should Be.**

**Katniss' POV**

I creep down the stairs of my house in the victor's village, well not my house, I moved into Peetas house with him four months after the rebellion. When I reach the kitchen I see a note left by Peeta.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I decided to leave early to go to the bakery. If you go hunting please be careful, ok? Don't forgot about the invitations either. Be back soon._

_With love,_

_Peeta_

_The invitations!_ I think, Peeta and I are having a party inviting our closes friends. Annie, Finnick Jr. (Annie's baby), Johanna, and the Hawthorne's… Well most of them, except Gale. _Gale_. My chest tightens with a mix of anger, longing, and resentment. I push him out of my mind… its better if I don't think about him.

I quickly shower, dress, and put my hair into a pony tail. I stopped with the braid after the rebellion. I guess it reminded me to much of old times and….Prim. I think about her all the time, and every time I do my chest feels tight and my heart hurts.

I push Prim out of my mind, and quickly feed buttercup before I grab my father's hunting jacket head out the door. I should hunt, but I'll buy butcher meat instead seeing I'm busy today.

It's a warm summer's day, but I bring the jacket just in case it rains. District 12 has changed a lot. When you walk through town you see warm little shops, instead of the old gray buildings that used to stand in their place.

And the seam neighborhoods houses have been replaced by welcoming little cottages. But I requested they leave my old house…I just couldn't let them tear it down. But I never pass the neighborhood anymore. Again to many bad memories.

I stop by the post office to mail all my invitations. I honestly don't even know if the Hawthornes will show up. Their fine with me but, they really don't like being around Peeta. Hazelle doesn't show it, but you can tell she's uncomfortable. Vick and Rory though… if they do happen to be in the same room with Peeta they just glare at him, and give him short answers, or they just ignore him completely.

He can't even act like he doesn't know why; everybody knows why. Everybody knows why the Hawthorne boys hate Peeta. Because he took away their brothers chance at true love. And I know Peeta isn't too fond of them either but he would NEVER admit it to anyone, since I'm so close to them. I decide to stop by the bakery before doing the rest of my chores.

Peeta runs the bakery now. He does a good job, Delly occasionally helps bake. Sometimes when he has his hijacked moments I have to call her because she's the only one who can calm him down.

When I open the door I see Peeta bent over a cake frosting it. I'm surprised when I see Haymitch talking with Peeta, taking a bite of a roll of some sort.

"Hey sweetheart," Haymitch says. When Peeta notices I'm there his expression brightens considerably. "Hi honey," he says giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Busy?" I ask, "No not really." He says very bluntly

He hands me cheese bun, my favorite, it's still warm still too. "Eat something would you?" I smile and take a small bite before sitting on the counter and talking with Haymitch and Peeta. The occasional customer comes in and Peeta must stop to take their order.

Then I stop dead when I see the next customer walk through the door. Its Gale.

I almost choke,and start coughing and haymitch whacks me in the back (which doesn't help) until I calm dow and realize it's just Rory. Rory could pass for the fourteen year old boy I met in the woods that one day. I also notice Vick trailing threw the door behind him holding Posy's hand. Rory's now fourteen, Vick's twelve, and Posy's six and makes it clear all the time.

"Hi Katniss," Rory says smiling, but he just greets Haymitch and Peeta with a nod which they return. Before I have a chance to respond Posy launches herself into my arms and yells, "Katniss!" I smile and say back,

"Hi baby girl."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Oh right, sorry" I say "Don't even get her started with the baby thing." Vick chimes in with a grin before rolling his eyes. We talk about the rebuilding of district twelve, family, and the upcoming party which they agree to go to.

Rory reads off the list Hazelle gave him, while occasionally contributing to the conversation, but he seems…nervous about something.

Just as I contemplating this Posy's eyes light up as if she's remembering something. "Oh, Katniss! Did you hear the good news?" she exclaims, I shake my head "Nope. What is it?" I ask.

"Posy let me tell her." Ga- I mean Rory says sternly, and posy begins to pout obviously that she can't spill the good news out. "What is it?" I ask.

Peeta glances at Haymitch nervously, but their attention seemed to perk up at the mention of the good news.

"Katniss," he begins slowly, and I'm dimly aware that my heart is racing. "Katniss Gales coming home…"

**I hoped you liked the first chapter! Please review I enjoy constructive criticism. Next Chapter will be out soon. Don't forget to Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Here is chapter 2 of my fan fiction I hope you like it.**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of the characters.**

**The Way it Should Be: Chapter two.**

**Peetas POV**

"Katniss Gales coming home," Rory says Katniss' eyes are wide from shock but she doesn't say anything. I can feel my own anger building up within me. And words zoom around in my head. _Mutt, Gale, Killer._ But I know it's just the hijacked side of me talking.

Since no one talks and the room fell dead silent, which is irritating me I decide to speak up. "When?" I ask impatiently.

I don't like Rory or Vick, but I wouldn't ever tell Katniss that. Although I do have a soft spot in my heart for Posy. Rory in Vick take nothing seriously; when you walk past their house you can see them tackling each other on the front lawn over something ridiculous.

I was_ never_ like that with my brothers. My mother would have gave us a beating if she caught us rough housing instead of working.

"Tonight. I thought I'd give you a warning Katniss," he says more to Katniss then me. Scratch that, he doesn't even acknowledge me; he doesn't even look at me. He continues "you probably know he got a job as sergeant of a squad in district two…right?" he asks after a moment Katniss shakes her head. "Oh, well he did…He's coming here with his squad to check the old mines

He didn't give us too much information, but it's something about some pro capitol people hiding weapons in the mines so they have to go down and search them for a month or two." He finishes. _No, no, no, _I think to myself, _he's going to come and ruin everything Katniss and I built together. _

I bang my fist against the counter and storm off to the back room of the bakery. I find Delly doing inventory on ingredients. "Go get Mr. Hawthorne's order please." I say trying to keep my voice calm.

She smiles and nods before walking out to the counter. In my anger I kick down a barrel of something and end up knocking down a shelf.

After a few moments Haymitch walks in and shuts the door behind him. "I know your angry boy, but you need to be there for her now."

"Angry, Haymitch? I'm furious! I thought you made arrangements?" I yell hoping Katniss can't hear.

"Peeta, you told me give him a job in two away from Katniss… I gave him a job he's just doing it by coming back to twelve." He says calmer, but I can sense his own voice rising in anger.

"I told you to keep him away from her! I don't care if his family is here! **I** put her back together after she was broken! **I** hold her threw her nightmares! **I** deserve her, he deserves nothing!" I yell, I can't tell if I'm being irrational but I don't care.

"You made her love you, by giving her an easier choice…I know, but the next few weeks are going to be hard enough for her. You being an idiot won't help." He says, but he's right I know she loves me, she said so herself. But I also know she had feelings for him. More importantly she loves me now.

"Your right…I'm sorry I shouldn't have went off on you." I say looking at the ground, "Its fine now get out there and go help her." He looks around and finishes, "And for Christ's sake clean this place up, you say I'm the slob." I smile at this because it's true I call him a slob almost every day.

I walk out of the room back to the front of the bakery. I see Katniss talking to Rory and all of them saying good bye I assume.

"I'm sorry that I stormed out like that…" I apologize

"It's fine," she says very bluntly, "But were going to continue with the party and if I happen to run into him it happens and if I happen to talk to him it happens…" she hesitates before finishing, "If I happen to forgive him it happens."

That catches me off guard. _Forgive him?_ She must sense my confusion because she says, "I don't plan on forgiving him for everything he's done, but he was my best friend, and he meant a lot to me." She says

"I know and I'm going to be here every step of the way." I say before giving her a light kiss on the nose. She gives a light smile and gets up from the spot in the corner where she was sitting.

"Where are you going?" I ask before getting up myself, "Hunting." She responds; even though hunting is legal now I don't like her going into the woods by herself, although I'd rather by herself then with him if she does choose to forgive him.

I've tried going with her but I haven't mastered the art of silence, and end up scaring away game. "I'll be getting home at around 5:00p.m." she says before leaving and walking out.

I run to the door before she can leave though and yell "Katniss, be careful! I love you!"

She stops dead as if it's the first time I said I love you to her. This scares me, it's as though the mention of his name can change her feelings once again.

_Say it Katniss. Please just say it._ I wish to myself.

"Love you too." She says very flatly after a moment, but she does say it before she turns around and jogs off toward the woods.

I stand out at the front of the building just thinking to myself, about how much things are going to change when he comes. How I know he will seek out Katniss to reconcile, and how she will probably forgive him. I know I'm better than him, I was a merchant kid, and he was from the seam.

We're very different, and he knows it, and she knows it. After a couple of moments I realize something, and a familiar feeling surges threw me.

I _hate _Gale Hawthorne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Ready for chapter 3? I hope so because here it is! And as always:**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of the characters.**

**The Way it Should Be: Chapter 3**

**Gales POV**

"I'm kind of excited, never been to district 12 before," Kent says relaxing on his bunk with his hands behind his head. "It's honestly not that exciting," I say very flatly "And would you start packing were leaving in an hour."

"Whatever you say Sarge," he says while jumping off his be and rummaging through his trunk, and casually throwing stuff into his military issued duffle bag.

"Wow, that's the most work Kent's done all month." Bradford says which causes laughter from the rest of the squad and even I suppress a smile, because, for a fact, it's true.

Kent came from the capitol to district 2 when he was six-teen, he signed up immediately when he turned eight-teen. He probably has more energy than any person I know, but he's incredibly lazy with stuff he doesn't want to do (which includes most hard labor.)

Bradford, on the other hand, is completely different; he came from district 11 and worked in the fields before escaping to district 2 with his wife. Bradford, like me, is used to physical labor whereas Kent is not.

My squad is made up of explosive experts, and sharp shooters/weapon experts. The only reason I'm squad leader is because I can do both…unfortunately.

Kent, Swarm, and Levin are our explosive experts. Bradford, Mexin, and Creed are our sharp shooters. Biggins, though, is our on sight medic, but helps us with mostly everything. Bradford is in charge when I'm gone to keep everyone in line.

I've been dreading this day for weeks; the only good thing coming out of it is finally getting to see my family after a year. I would've visited but I couldn't bring myself to face…I might as well admit it… I couldn't face Katniss.

I'm a coward, a killer, but most of all I'm a monster. During the rebellion I lost sight of what was important. The thing I regret most of all was getting involved with weaponry and Beetee. I was heartbroken when Prim died, and the fact I know Katniss is ten times worse and I'm to blame kills me.

I must have been sitting there, staring for a while because Mexin says, "Hey, Sarge you still with us?" He asks while digging threw his trunk (I'm guessing trying to find the picture that he lost of his girlfriend a couple days ago.)

"Yea…" I say, am I still there? Well I know I'm not the same kid I was three years ago, but I guess I'm still there…well at least part of me is.

When we all continue packing, I let my train of thought wonder to if I want to see Katniss, If she missed me (probably not), if she married Peeta. That thought makes me cringe.

I'm interrupted by someone singing; when I look up it's Kent singing some sort of song I suppose is from the Capitol. His take on the word "inside voice" is in between a yell and a scream. He seems completely oblivious to the fact all eyes are on him.

After a moment goes by Levin yells "Kent!"

"What?"

"Shut the hell up."

"I'm getting _sick_ of the disrespect around here." He says while picking up his bag and walking towards the door leading out to the barracks.

"Look, I even finished packing first," he says with a winning grin.

"Yea, but only because you threw everything in there without bothering to see what it was." I say. I don't know why but these guys are starting to feel like brothers to me, especially Creed, he was there for me when I first got here; helping me through the hard part of my life. Or should I say _one_ of the hard parts in my life.

A few moments later were all packed getting ready to board the hovercraft that will take us to twelve. "What's wrong Sarge, you seem antsy," asks Swarm I just shake my head. What isn't wrong; I'm going to have to face the girl I truly love, knowing she doesn't love me back because she's in love with dough boy, and because my bombs killed her innocent little sister.

"He's in love with a mockingjay, where the hell have you been lately?" asks Mexin "Wow, couldn't find a better way to put that, Mex?" asks Creed, Mexin just shrugs.

"Its fine," I say "I just can't wait to see my family I guess."

"We know how that feels Sarge," says Bradford before glancing at a picture of his wife he pinned to his duffel bag. Everyone else nods in agreement.

I'm sure they all miss their families. Bradford has a wife, Mexin has his girlfriend, Kent and Swarm have each other seeing their brothers, Levin has his newborn twins and his wife, and Biggins has his Grandma and mother.

"I want to meet your family Sarge, you know since you talk about them _all_ the time." Kent says with a grin.

"I don't know if I want you around impressionable kids, Kent" I say with a chuckle. "You know I _do_ take offense to your comments you asses." He responds; this causes laughter to ring through the hovercraft, which increases even more when Creed says "And the role model of the year award goes to… Kent! Good job man." He says while giving him a slap on the back.

When the laughter finally dies down Biggins asks, "Ok, so I think we all want to know…What are we doing in District 12?"

"They want us to check the mines; they say they have reasons to believe some pro capitol people who want to start another rebellion, are stashing illegal weapons down there." I say calmly, but frankly I'm terrified to go back down into those mines.

"Did Preston give you the assignment?" Biggins asks, I just nod. Preston is the commander of the base in two, he's the one who gave me the position as squad leader, I suppose he thought he was doing me a favor. But when I objected he said he had "orders" to make me take the position, so I did.

"Figures, you can tell he favors you Sarge," Bradford adds "But I am _not_ ready to go into those damned mines man."

"Tell me about," I say while rubbing my neck I'm exhausted so I add "I'm going to sleep, big day tomorrow."

"Want to cuddle?" Kent asks which earns a few chuckles from the other guys.

"Is it possible that you can shut up for the rest of the trip?" I ask trying to hide my smile.

"No," he says before I drift off into a dream where Katniss forgives me and isn't with Peeta.

* * *

I wake up to Levin saying "Hey, Sarge wake up we've landed."

"Alright," I say getting up and stretching. I pick up my bag from under the bench, and sling it over my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I ask

"6:00 a.m." says Kent lazily

As we exit out of the hovercraft, I look around and notice that they put the military base were The Hob used to be. "I think I'm going to head out to see my family, their usually up early anyway," I say heading off into the direction of the Seam were I assume they stayed.

"Oh!" Kent says jumping up from tying his shoe, and slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Can I come, I'm wide awake, I slept on the way here," I just shrug "sure if you want."

"Do you know where you're going?" he asks as we walk

"No, but I know where I've been." I say before glancing toward the meadow.

**Still with me? I hope so! Please Please Review, I can take constructive criticism. So remember to review! Next chapter will come out soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, and I brought Chapter 4 with me! So yeah here it is…But before I start:**

**I'm not the amazing Suzanne Collins I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of the characters.**

**Gales POV**

"So Sarge, did you miss 12 at all?" Kent asks, obviously trying to make conversation. _Hard question,_ I think to myself; did I miss 12? I missed my family, but did I miss 12? That was the big question here.

"I missed my family," I say trying to answer honestly, "I kind of missed the woods I guess, too."

"Seriously, man do you even know where you're going?" he asks with a chuckle; probably trying to change the subject, which I'm actually really grateful for. I didn't know a simple question could make me think so much.

I just laugh and shake my head before stopping and looking around; trying to figure out where I am. "We must be in the merchant class part of town."

"Jesus, you would think these people have never seen some soldiers before," he says under his breath.

"What?" I ask before I notice the people staring at us; it would be hard to miss that we were from the army, since we're wearing comminicuffs, dog tags, and the holding duffle bags that say military on the side.

"Oh," I add and he just chuckles, and begins walking again. Then I hear a familiar voice from behind us yell "Gale! Gale Hawthorne, is that really you?" I turn around to see Delly running towards us.

"Oh, yea hey Delly," I say shortly, because honestly all I want to do is see my family.

"I knew it was you! Anyways are you looking for your family's house?" she asks and I nod before saying, "This is Kent by the way, Kent this is Delly," he flashes his winning grin and gives a friendly wave. "Hi, Delly," he says and she blushes before saying,

"Hi, anyway the house is in the same place it was before only it looks different, do you remember where it is?"

"Oh yeah, thanks," I say she just nods and smiles before walking away. I have to do something before she leaves. I know I shouldn't ask, but I have too.

"Wait! Delly… How's Katniss?"

She turns around and smiles before saying, "she's doing better than at first." _At first? Of course it must have been horrible, and of course it my fault, _I think to myself before just shaking my head.

I nod and begin to walk away, "old friend?" Kent asks,

"More like acquaintance…" I respond, before speeding up my pace.

* * *

After a couple of blocks were finally in the old Seam neighborhood,

it looks a lot different than it used to. The old run down houses have been replaced by welcoming little cottages with picket fences in front of them. The grass is much greener and you can see kids running around even though it 7:00. _7:00, _I think, that means we have been walking around for an hour, but I know better than to tell Kent that because then I have to listen to even more complaining from him.

"This is it," I say stopping in front of a stone cottage with a bright red door.

"Nice," says Kent while nodding approvingly.

"It wasn't before,"

"Things change, we both know that." He's right this whole district has changed immensely; I begin to open the gate and slowly walk up the path through the door with Kent trailing behind me.

I knock three times, and suddenly I feel a wave of nervousness wash over me. I know my mother knows about the bombs, but the kids don't and I know that some time on my visit here I have to tell them.

I don't have much time to think about this before the door opens to my mother. As soon as she sees me she embraces me sobbing into my shirt, "Oh, Gale I've missed you so much." She manages to get out into sobs.

I hold her tight in my arms, she has no idea how much I missed her, she really has no clue.

I look behind her and see Rory coming down the stairs,

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asks; reluctantly she pulls away from me and says, "Look who's home."

Rory runs down the stair and begins to hug me only he's not sobbing.

I notice how much he's grown. He looks almost identical to how I did when I was his age. That's when I notice Rory being pushed off me and next it's Vick's turn who is now hugging me. He isn't quite as tall as Rory but he's also younger.

"Vick," Rory says before clearing his throat, "be manly."

"Right," Vick says before puffing out his chest and pulling away from me then making his voice deeper, "Hey man, how have you been?" I immediately start laughing and so does my mother who still has tears trailing down her face.

"Where's Posy," I ask my noticing my little sister hasn't been attacking me with hugs and questions.

"She's still sleeping," my mother says before glancing behind me "well, who would this be?"

"Oh," I say remembering Kent was there and guilt surges through me, "this is Kent he's on my squad." I say before motioning for him to come in.

"Hi," he says while walking in and closing the door behind him.

"This is Rory and Vick, and this is my mom," I say before she adds, "you can just call me Hazelle." She says before wiping away her leftover tears and shaking his hand.

"Come into the kitchen I made breakfast and we can talk," she says walking into the kitchen as we follow her.

* * *

After were finished Rory and Vick go outside to wrestle on the front lawn, which leaves my mother, Kent and I to talk.

She talks about the rebuilding and Kent talks about his experience in the Capitol before glancing toward the windows and yelling out the open window to Rory and Vick,

"Go for the legs! Excuse me while I go show those two how to properly wrestle, it was delicious Hazelle." Before getting up he smiles at her and runs out the door just as Vick tackles him to the ground.

She gives a smile and nods; they seem to like Kent well enough he's polite and he acts like a child which is why Rory and Vick like him. We both laugh when he falls and struggles as they both pin him down.

After a few moments of watching Kent get his ass kicked by two boys younger than him I break the silence and ask,

"Mom how is she?" She knows who I'm talking about,

"Fine now, she lives with Peeta their having a party in a couple of days."

"Are they together?" I ask fearing the answer,

"Yes, she seems happy enough I suppose,"

I feel a pain shoot through my chest. She knows that wasn't what I wanted to hear, but she also knows that I'd rather hear the truth then lies. I've had enough lies for a lifetime.

"Are you going to the party?" I also ask,

"Yes, the kids want to go there…You know they don't like him at all,"

"Really? Big surprise," I say with a laugh but I don't want them not to like him just because I don't. She nods with a smile,

"I think they like him more," she says gesturing to Kent who is now showing Rory and Vick some fighting techniques. Great.

"That's just because he's a kid in a mans body," She laughs at this, before I see my still half asleep little sister wander in.

"Mommy I'm hungry," she whines and I begin to smile because she is completely oblivious that I'm sitting right there.

"Honey, did you notice who's here?" She says bending over Posy,

Posy turns around and her eyes go huge before launching herself into my arms,

"Gale, I've missed you sooo much…" she goes on talking about how annoying Vick and Rory are, and how school is while she eats breakfast.

After a long story about her new teacher I get up out of my chair and say,

"I got to go back to the base since its 1:00." After I say my good-byes and convince Posy I'm coming back soon then manage to pry her off of me, Kent and I leave and he says while we walk through the neighborhood,

"Those kids are rough man,"

"You're a child." I say but it doesn't sound too serious since I'm laughing, but just then something catches my eye, something's out of place. And Kent must notice it to because he stops and says,

"What a piece of crap, cheap bastards couldn't fix up _all_ the houses,"

He's right the house I'm looking at has fire damage everywhere from the firebombs; it's one of the old Seam houses. There isn't much left of it the fire place is still there but looks like it's about to topple over. _Wait,_ I think, _this is familiar_. And then I know why. This is Katniss' house.

"Go on without me, I'll find my way back." I say still staring at the house.

He doesn't object and goes on. I know I shouldn't go in but for some reason I have to. Well the walls have pretty much all toppled down so you could say _go in_ I guess, but before I even know it I'm standing in the middle of the house.

I feel like I'm intruding on her privacy, even if she doesn't live here._ This is where I used to be happy, hungry but happy,_ I think to myself. I get on my knees and put my head in my hands and think: _I'm a fool if I think she could ever forgive me, I out of everyone I know she's not the forgiving type._

My train of thought is interrupted by a cold, stern voice, but it cracks right at the end. Yes, cold and stern and don't let me forget unforgiving, but familiar.

"What are you doing here?" I look up and see who's talking to me and manage to get out,

"Hey catnip."

**Woooo! Hoped you like it! Don't forget to review I really love to get your feedback. Next chapter will be out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5! It's going to pretty epic. PREPARE YOURSLEF.**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins I don't own The Hunger Games, or any of the characters.**

**Katniss' POV**

"Hey catnip," he responds; I cringe at my old nickname I haven't been called that for so long. But this is just my luck, the first time I visit my old Seam house in months I run into him. Out of all people it had to be him.

"Don't call me that, and answer my question _now,"_ I say making my voice sound cold but forceful.

"I'm here in twelve because I'm on a mission-"

"No, I know that Rory told me, tell me why you're here in _my_ house,"

"Honestly, I just kind of wandered in here…Katniss I'm so sor-"

"You think you can just apologize?" I yell my body not letting me keep my voice calm anymore, "After everything you did to me, after everything you put me through! You killed me Gale," I say now my eyes were betraying me, because I had tears streaming down my face.

"I hate you, you kill-"

"Katniss!" Gale yells I'm shocked that he's yelling me, but I must have been yelling at him so much that his own anger was building up.

"It hurt me too! I know not as much as you, but I loved Prim like a sister. Every day of my life I wish it would have been me who died, and then you would be happy with her! But do you want to know what destroyed me? The fact that I broke you beyond repair…" I can't say anything I'm paralyzed that he's apologizing and not defending what he did. I finally manage to croak out,

"She wasn't your sister though, she was mine,"

"Katniss," his voice gentle, "When you and I and your mother lost Prim… I lost something else, well a couple of things but the one that makes me hurt most is I lost my second family."

"You can't understand how I felt… What I felt is no were near what you felt..."

"I know that… I am so sorry."

"Gale, I…I just can't" I'm crying harder

"Katniss…Do you know what I tried to do after she died…" He says after a long moment. I just shake my head, _How would I know, I had no contact with him_.

"The only way I made it through the worst part in my life was because I got lucky that someone stopped me from… I'm not proud of this…at all," He hesitates "A guy from my squad walked in on me with a gun held to my head… it was a moment of weakness. I probably wouldn't be able to do it, but I couldn't stand the thought of losing my best friend, the only person who I could trust with my secrets, the only person who truly understands me,

I'm a monster, a murderer, a heartless pers-"

"Stop," I say after he told me that my mouth dropped. Gale has never showed weakness, by telling me this it shattered the image of him to me of the strong person I seen him as before, it reminded me that Gale _is_ mortal. And I couldn't let him list those things.

"Stop what Katniss you know it's true," he says very quietly looking down.

When I thought about it before I thought, if Gale would ever come back I would slam the door in his face or walk away from him, but I know he's sincere by the look in his eye and it's hard to stay mad at him when I see he's as broken as I am.

"Are you sorry that you killed all those people, do you regret anything you did, by building those damned weapons?" I ask fearing the answer,

"Katniss, I regret stepping into that office when Beetee wanted to talk to me about my _"traps"_, if there is God he would have punished me for what I've done…I deserve to die." He answers,

"Is that true?" I ask and he justs nods finally looking me in the eye.

"Katniss…I'm going to go," he says standing up still not looking me in the eye, "From here on out, act like I don't exist, act like this never happened." He says before walking away,

"Gale," I say, he slowly turns around with the saddest look on his face, and I can't take it anymore I fling myself into his arms sobbing harder than ever.

He seems taken aback by this but after a while he actually hugs me back, while gently stroking my hair saying over and over again,

"I missed you so much, catnip."

* * *

When I manage to stop sobbing I sit on a pile of rubble and Gale sits across from me, we just sit in silence for a while until I say,

"Um, Peeta and I are going to have a party in two days…do you want to come?" I ask he hesitates before saying,

"Sure why not," He says but I know why he was reluctant, because he knows Peeta's going to be there. And I have a feeling Peeta isn't going to be too happy with me forgiving Gale, but it's just a guess.

"Do you have the time," I ask wondering how long we've been here, he glances at his comminicuff before saying,

"4:34, eager to get away from me catnip?" He grins and I smile and give a small laugh,

"No, I'm not letting you out of my sight for awhile." I add

* * *

We spend a long time talking, and reminiscing about old times. I can't understand how just awhile ago this was the person I hated with a burning passion, but now I don't understand how I didn't forgive him sooner. It feels really good having my best friend back.

"Hey, tomorrow do you want to go hunting, it's legal now you know," I say and he nods,

"Sure, legal huh? How about stealing still punishable by death?" I laugh remembering when we first met; he accused me of stealing his snare and the first thing he ever said to me _"stealing is punishable by death you know," _I can remember it like yesterday.

"Not by death, but you still can get punished," I respond before adding, "Hey, what time is it right now?"

"7:00," I jump up I told Peeta I would be home by 5:00, he must be worried sick, to most people it might not be a big deal but Peeta worries about me a lot…maybe a little too much.

"I have to go," I say picking up my game bag and he gets up after me,

"Yeah me too, squads probably freaking out, or having a party either is possible," he says with a chuckle and I give a smile, the air outside seems to have gotten cooler but it's still humid.

"Meet me at our rock at 8:00 tomorrow morning, ok?" he nods

"Got it, hey catnip…I'm happy I ran into you today,"

"Me too…I mean I'm happy I ran into you too..." I say unsure of how to put in words, I was never good with words like Peeta is,

"I get it Katniss," he says with a smile before turning around and yelling over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow."

I turn around but then remember something. I run after him and hug him from behind; he was completely unprepared for it and has to catch his footing,

"Hey Gale,"

"Yeah Katniss?"

"I got you're back," even though I can't see his face I have a feeling he's smiling,

"I got yours too," he says before I let go, "Bye Catnip."

He turns around and starts walking away, and I begin to hurry home remembering the time, I can't really remember how long it took to get home or when I did get home, but all I can remember is that I didn't stop smiling and kept repeating in my head,

_I have my best friend back.  
_

**Aaand Cut! How'd you like the chapter? I added the **_**got your back**_** thing because it's cute and great fan fictions always have something cute. Anyway give me feedback. I really love getting your reviews, they make my day. Anyway next chapter will be out soon! Hope you like it so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now now what do we have here? Well, I believe its Chapter 6. GET PUMPED. And before I forget here it is as usual:**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of the characters.**

**Peeta's POV**

I'm furious right now; she said 5:00, didn't she? Was I just imagining it? No, she said it, I'm sure of it. And now its 7:00, the only reasonable explanation for her absence is that she couldn't check the time, but she has the sun for that, so scratch that last part.

I made a beautiful elaborate dinner for us, and here I am sitting at a table alone. _Great,_ I think, this is the first time she's _ever_ done this to me. Then fear courses through me, what if she got hurt? I begin pacing back and forth in front of the door,_ she better have a good, and when I say good I mean VERY good, reason for this._

Then I remember,_ he_ came back yesterday. I feel the remaining tracker jacker venom surge though my veins. I take deep breaths and soon I'm back to worrying; I've gotten pretty good at keeping control lately, with the occasional help of Delly or Katniss (mostly Delly.)

Then the door opens and Katniss walks in with a big smile on her face, I haven't seen her smile like that in awhile. "Where the hell have you been, Katniss?"

She seems a little taken back by the forcefulness in my voice but retreats back to her calm demeanor, "Peeta, come sit down…please," I'm getting more aggravated now, I'm usually very patient with her, I barely ever yell at her, but she has _no_ idea how worried I've been.

As soon as she sees the table with her favorite, lamb stew, I can see the guilt gleam in her eyes, _good feel guilty_. I soon regret thinking that, I just want her to be happy.

I pull two chairs out away from the table so I can see her better, because the table is hard to see over seeing it had candlesticks, pots, and what not on it. "What is it?" I can just feel myself getting more impatient by the minute; shouldn't I be calm, happy even that she's home and not harmed? I guess, but I just want to know right now where she was,

"Peeta, I visited my old house today," she begins I raise my eyebrows for more of an explanation because she barely ever goes there anymore. She senses my confusion and says,

"I just had a feeling that I should go there…anyway, please don't be mad," she says I just nod,_ why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this_, I think to myself before she continues,

"Peeta, I ran into Gale in the house," just by the mention of his name my whole body tenses up,

"What was he doing there?" I ask trying to keep my voice calm,

"He said he didn't know that he just sort of wandered in there… Peeta the thing is…I forgave him, and we're going hunting tomorrow" I stand up,_ are you freaking kidding me!_ It's getting harder to keep my cool,

"Sure Katniss he just wandered in there happening to run into you! Don't even give me that, I know what he's trying to do! He's trying to weasel his way back into your life! Son of a bitc-"I can't finish that last part because I send a chair flying into the wall,

"Peeta!" Katniss yells, and I can see the shock register on her face; this would be my second outburst this week.

"Peeta, you didn't hear what he said! You can't understand how terrible he feels about the whole thing," she says,

"Yeah, sure Katniss. He's not sorry; he's just manipulating you, toying with your emotions, trying to ruin what_ we_ built." I say, all though I already regret what I did, this is not the time to be screaming at each other.

"Peeta, please…I just need my best friend back that's it," I lean my head against the wall letting the words sink in, _I just need my best friend back…_ Were in a relationship, aren't we supposed to be best friends? No, I'm just being selfish she needs her _true_ best friend back.

"Alright," I say and when I think about it she probably invited him to the party, I don't need to ask because I already know she did.

"I'm sorry you're right you need your best friend it's just…I know I shouldn't get jealous," she just nods; I was hoping that she would say, _you have nothing to be jealous about,_ or _I love you, and only you._ But all I get is a nod. No emotion on her face, she seems to be in deep thought about something.

"Um, I guess I'll clean all this up, and go to bed..." I say, she nods again and goes upstairs, I begin to clean up and soon I hear the shower upstairs water running.

I use a technique Katniss uses sometimes when she needs to think,

_My name is Peeta Mellark. My family is dead. I live in district 12. I'm in love with Katniss Everdeen. She loves me…I think. Gales back._

_Gales back,_ that last part echoes in my head over and over again.

I remember what I was thinking before, _she loves me, _or doe's she? No, I'm certain she loves me, but she also loves him, that's the problem here.

I walk outside to take out the trash, the crisp yet humid air helps me think, but my mind is still foggy from my little episode. I'm just happy that I didn't hurt her; in one of my earlier episodes I punched her in the cheek, I probably could have done worse but Haymitch heard all the commotion, and ran over and knocked me out before any worse could be done.

After that incident I must have apologized every day for months. I decide to go visit Haymitch, he might be the only one who gets my frustration, well besides Delly, but I have a feeling that she won't understand this situation like Haymitch will.

I make sure I locked the house door before heading a couple houses down. The only problem with going over to Haymitch's house is the damn geese he raises. They only like him, and that's how he likes it so no one steals them, but honestly who would want a bipolar goose? They are fine one minute and the next you're getting attacked.

He keeps them on his front lawn in summer, and in the winter he puts them in the "Goose Room". It's ridiculous if you ask me. He brought in a trainer from the Capitol so that they wouldn't fly away, and surprisingly they actually stay put.

I run right past them and open the door (which he never locks). I see him sitting by the fire, surprisingly sober, and his house is actually clean. Hazelle still comes by every once in a while to clean up.

"What's your problem, you never come by unless you need advice," he says which is actually true. I feel a wave of guilt course through me, but quickly brush it away.

"She forgave him," I say flatly, he knows exactly who I'm talking about. He sighs gruffly before saying,

"Did you not listen to anything I said?"

"I did, but it's hard. She just forgave him, she _just_ seen him after a year,"

"I'll say it _only one_ more time, you need to be there for her. If you push her away she'll go straight to him, and I don't want to hear any more of this." An idea makes its way into my head, an incredibly selfish idea, but still an idea.

"Can't you just send him away again?" I ask and he sighs and finally faces me, getting out of his chair,

"No. I felt bad enough doing it before; not letting her make up her own mind. You said it would be easier for her, but I still don't know. Now, go get some sleep, and remember, _be there for her_." I nod and say goodbye before heading out the door, running away from a goose to get to my house.

When I get to Katniss and I's room I crawl into bed next to her finding she's already asleep. No nightmares either. Before going to sleep I whisper in her ear,

I will _always_ be there for you, Katniss. _Always._

**Still there? Ok I hope so! I hoped you like this chapter. More will happen in the next chapter I vow it! Anyway, give me lots of feedback. I love getting reviews. And I can take constructive criticism so don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy with school and such. But I hope you really like this chapter; it's going to be good. I was kind of scared about the last chapter, but anyway before I forget:**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

**Gales POV**

It must be five in the morning when I wake up. Usually my squad and I go jogging for about five miles in the morning, though I can jog a couple more miles, they can barely do five. I decide to skip the jog since I'll be getting exercise hunting anyway.

Hunting! I almost forgot, I shoot out of bed immediately, and dress in a plain gray shirt and a pair of black jeans. I almost miss Creed standing next to the doorway before I walk out,

"Oh, so you can skip the run but we can't, I see how it is," he says jokingly.

"Bradford will make sure you jog, and remember we have a assembly to get us informed on what we have to do here," I say.

"Going hunting with the mockingjay aren't you?" he asks chuckling before I rush out the door.

Last night when I got back to the barracks, Kent must have informed everyone that I stayed back to check out some old house, and of course they wanted to know everything that happened. I told them that I ran into Katniss, and we resumed our friendship.

I didn't tell them that she forgave me, because they think theres nothing to be forgiven. They don't know what happened to Prim or what I did. Well, except Creed, he was the one who stopped me from, well… pulling the trigger I suppose you could say.

* * *

I head out to the woods, the fence is teared down which comes as a shock at first until I remember, hunting is legal now. Things have changed. That sentence seems to be coming up a lot lately.

I head out to our spot; I still remember the way as if it was yesterday. Just walking through the woods reminds me of the reaping when Katniss got reaped. That peaceful morning that turned so horrible when Prim's name got called and Katniss volunteered. That day seems like it was a million years ago.

I make it to our spot only to find that she's not there yet, so I sit down and lean against the boulder that holds memories of days of hunting, fishing, and gathering. I pick some black berries and toss them in the air then catching them with my mouth.

I hear a twig snap as I catch the last berry, and look up to see Katniss smiling at me,

"Hey,"

"Hey, Catnip." I respond as she sits next to me, unloading her games bag which is full of oranges, and other delicacies. We talk about what we've been up to lately, I tell her about my squad and she talks about Greasy Sae and…Peeta, while I listened contently.

"Do you have a bow?" she asks when we finish breakfast,

"Oh, I didn't even think of that," I say feeling slightly embarrassed. She just smiles and says,

"Wait here," when she comes back she has my old bow in her hands, my mouth literally drops.

"Where…where did you get that?" I asked stunned,

"I found it one day hunting, you left it here after you evacuated the district." I get up and hold it in my hands really convincing myself it's the same one, it is.

"Anyway, we better get started, the party's tomorrow and we need some game if we're going to feed everyone tomorrow," I nod before asking,

"Who's coming again?"

"Johanna, Annie, Annie's baby, and your family. Peeta invited Delly, and I just invited Beetee and his son." She says,

"He has a son?" I ask, when I was designing the bombs he never mentioned anything.

"Yea, he didn't mention him because he didn't want to endanger him during the rebellion, he's nice enough." She says, I do remember him mentioning that he had a wife who the Capitol killed.

We begin hunting and have a good haul by the end of the day, most shot in the eye by Katniss. Six rabbits, three ducks, and a wild turkey.

But something has been bothering me this whole time, well ever since yesterday actually, and I can no longer contain myself. I have to ask,

"Why don't you wear a braid anymore?" she stops dead in her tracks and takes a deep breath before answering,

"I don't know, I guess after the whole rebellion I just stopped." I know why she stopped, because it reminds her to much of Prim. I stop and grab her by the shoulders making her face me,

"Catnip… Prim wouldn't want you to change anything about yourself after she died, she'd want you to be you, even if it was something as simple as your hair." We stand there staring at each other for a moment before she presses her lips against mine.

It surprises me at first, seeing that we just made up yesterday. It's very similar to the kiss in her kitchen when we were shooting the propos,

She pulls away looking embarrassed and a little shocked at her own actions,

"Um, thank you…I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she says before walking away with the game.

_What the hell just happened?_ I ask myself, I head back to the barracks it's almost time for assembly, but before I go, I seek out my team for some advice. They're not the best at giving advice, but they're the only ones I have to ask right now. I find them at hand-to-hand combat.

Kent and Mexin are wrestling on the mat while everyone else places bets on who will drop first,

"Stop," I say when they notice I'm there.

"Aw, I had him!" Kent yells before Mexin shoves him and retorts, "In your dreams."

When they've stopped arguing I tell them everything that's happened and Kent exclaims, "Man! You kissed the Katniss Everdeen! Katniss _freaking_ Everdeen, you lucky Bastard!" Kent exclaims jumping up and down excitedly and giving me a playful shove. _He's like a chipmunk on crack,_ I think to myself,

"Well go to the party and see what happenes, oh and we'll come, ya know to see how you're doing," Levin says while grinning and the others nod in agreement while Kent mutters something under his breath about _free food_.

"Wait, isn't Katniss Everdeen dating Peeta Mellark?" he asks and I just nod, scowling remembering that one detail. I was caught up in my bliss that I forgot about Peeta.

"Player!"Kent yells and I shoot him a look before saying,

"Lets go to the assembly," I say.

Then, out of no where, I remember she said thank you, thank you for what? For the kiss, or for hunting with her? I don't know what to do; I guess I'll still go to the party tomorrow. I wonder if she'll tell Peeta, does she tell him everything like how we used to? I guess i'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

The assembly is two hours long, Commander Shene, the commander of the base in twelve, gives us specific instructions on what we're doing in the mines,

"We have reason to believe that some pro Capitol are hiding weapons down there. We have been running into security problems lately, people stealing blue prints for weapons that we have been experimenting with."

"What _kind _of weapons?" Swarm asks,

"We've been trying to combine weapons and bombs. Are you familiar with the Shrap gun and the Pod bomb?" we all nod, we trained with the Shrap gun, it's a gun that shoots out little metal balls. When the balls detonate razor sharp shards of metal shoot out of the gun, they can slice or shoot right through you. The pod bomb is similar to the ones in the Capitol. Big, gold, balls that shoot things out of them or explode. It dawns on Bradford before anyone else,

"You let those kinds of weapons get in the hands of pro Capitol rebels!"

_Oh God,_ I think, weapons like that can kill someone immediately.

"That's why we need you to go down there. If you see any weapons or blue prints, you bring them to the surface and they get locked up again; simple as that." Shene responds,

"Yea, simple," Creed mutters under his breath.

"What if we see _people_ down there?" I ask,

"Then you arrest them…or defend yourself if necessary." Shene says,

"Great," Kent says shaking his head.

"Any other questions?" Shene asks clasping his hands together; I look around and everyone justs shakes there head.

"You start on Monday," Shene says before leaving the room. Today is Saturday, so we'll be able to go to the party still. _The party?_ That's what I'm thinking of right now? Weapons of mass destruction are on the loose and I'm worrying about a party?

But after we're dismissed I find my mind thinking of everything that's happened today,

Weapons are on the loose and Katniss Everdeen kissed me.

**I hoped you like this chapter! The new one will be out soon. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW I really love to read you reviews. And remember I appreciate constructive criticism! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here it is Chapter 8! I really love the reviews I'm getting. I'm glad this story is going in the right direction. And with that being said here it is:**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of its characters.**

**Katniss' POV**

What have I done? I messed up my life more, that's what I did. I kissed Gale, _Gale._ Do I tell Peeta? No, or do I? As I walk home these questions and more zoom around inside my head, and I really have trouble focusing on just one. The good thing is that Annie and Johanna are coming today to help set up for tomorrow.

I fumble for the keys, and when I finally get inside I find Peeta sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Hi," he says with a smile, "good hunting?" he asks and I return the smile and give a curt nod. A wave of guilt crashes over me and I hope she can't see it in my eyes.

I'm playing them both. Dating one, telling him I love him, and then kissing the other in the woods when he knows I'm love them both._ Both. _As in Peeta and Gale, of course because Gale just had to come and mess up my feelings again. I can't blame him for coming, that's his job, but I _can_ blame him for going to Two I suppose.

If Peeta sees the guilt he doesn't acknowledge it and goes back to his paper. I walk outside and start to skin, pluck, and gut the game. As soon as I'm done a car pulls up into the driveway and out of the car comes Johanna.

"Well, hey there brainless," she says with a smirk and I just say with a smile,

"Nice to see you too Johanna."

"Ooo, looks like someone's got dinner," she says eyeing my game and rubbing her hands together,

"Yea, for tomorrow, and guess what? You get to help cook It." she just groans and heads into the house.

Peeta greets her with a hug and then heads into the living room to give us room to cook.

Johanna teaches survival skills and combat training to military recruits in District 1. She finally got off the morphling too. We've been writing to each other a lot lately. She looks about the same; her brown hair grew back and is laying straight down her back. Big brown eyes and she doesn't look as thin like she did in thirteen after she was tortured.

"So what's bugging you, and don't tell me nothing because it's obviously something," she says very matter a factly while chopping up vegetables. _Great,_ it think,_ is it that obvious that I've been think of Gale pretty much this whole time._

I make sure Peeta is out of earshot before saying quietly,

"I kissed Gale," I say and it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. Her eyes go wide and she makes a face,

"Ew, that's your cousin, is this a District 12 thing, or…" she trails off mid sentence thinking of something else I guess,

"No!" I say in a loud whisper, "That was just a lie the Capitol made, I feel really guilt. Please I need advice." I plead; she makes a clicking noise with her tongue before saying,

"Tell him, _but_ after the party. You don't need him going on a craze when people are around." I nod, seems like good enough advice.

"Now start cooking would you, worthless," she says with a smirk.

* * *

Two hours later Annie arrives right as we finish cooking for the night. Finnick Jr. is a beautiful baby; he has brown curls and sea green eyes, except for the hair he does look a lot like his father. Peeta adores him, for most of the night he plays on the floor with the baby boy.

Annie is better, she doesn't cover her ears anymore, but you can tell when she remembers something because she gets very quite all of the sudden. She looks healthy enough and seems happier than ever since she had Finnick Jr. I know her sister helps her around the house and with the baby. I say I will come down to district Four but always wind up forgetting.

"So, Katniss who will be coming tomorrow?" she asks, glancing through the doorway at Finnick Jr. who's playing with some blocks with Peeta.

"Beetee, P.T., Rory, Vick, Hazelle, Posy, Haymitch, Delly, and Gale." I say ticking the names off on my fingers. Annie raises her eyebrows and asks,

"Gale?" I just nod and Johanna whispers something in her ear and Annie giggles. I stare at Johanna wondering what she told Annie.

"Just filling her in on the latest news," she says catching my stare.

"Oh," Annie says, "Who's P.T. again?"

"Beetees son," I say

"Oh yes Beetee mentioned him before." Annie responds,

"He's too smart for me," she chimes in waving her hand for emphasis.

True though, P.T. is smart like his father, and he's only seven-teen. He's nice though and is extremely smart when it comes to computers.

"He's nice," I respond.

* * *

After about an hour I walk into the living room to find Peeta rocking Finnick Jr. who has fallen asleep. Peeta looks up and smiles at me and a part of myself says, _tell him! You're lying to him! I thought you loved him?_

No I must wait and do what Johanna suggested. I will tell him after the party. I just…don't want to hurt him. And I will _**not**_ kiss Gale again, where just friends and that's… that's it. I feel terrible that I'm going to hurt him, or even possibly both of them.

Either way I'm going to end up hurting someone in the end.

And I hate myself for it.

**YAAY! Done, I know this chapter was short but I'm really looking forward to the next chapter! And remember REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! I love your review, thank you to my fans of this story too. And remember I can take constructive criticism! Look out for the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeelllooo everybody! Good weekend? Alright, well heres Chapter 9. I'm hope you're excited! Anyway as usual:**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of its characters.**

**Gales POV**

When I woke up this morning I did the usual, but today was different. Today we had a day off while Commander Shene works out the kinks in this little plan of his. He actually was ready to send us down to the minds and just expected it to go smoothly, but now he's taking safety precautions. Even though I still am not looking forward to going down there.

I think my squad was more excited about having the day off then I am. I would actually rather prepare for going down into those mines instead of going to Katniss' party and watch her be In love with Peeta; while completely ignoring the fact that she just kissed me yesterday.

"How do I look?" Kent acts walking into the room after he gets done changing. He's just wearing a long sleeved black shirt and jeans.

"Don't be such a girl," Mexin says, and Kent just rolls his eyes.

"It's just a small party. I don't understand why you're so excited," I say.

"_Because_ we never get days off, and what's a better way to spend it then to go to the mockingjays party? Besides I've only seen Katniss Everdeen once." Levin says; Levin was from district 13. He grew up there and was in 13 when we were. Unfortunately he didn't get put on the same squad as Katniss and I.

I just roll my eyes and get up and simply say,

"Ready to go?" they all get up and just head for the door, _well that must be a yes_, I think to myself.

As we near the Victors Village (where they apparently stayed) I wonder which house they live in, well that is assuming they even live together. My guess is they do. I decide to check Peetas house first, because it's the only house with cars in the driveway. Before knocking I check the time to make sure we weren't early. 3:28 no were on time.

As I knock I really hope Katniss answers and not Peeta, I don't need this to be any more awkward then it needs to be. I already kissed his girlfriend.

And to my great relief Katniss answers,

"Hey Catnip," I say before pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Gale," she says before noticing my squad and pulling out of the hug.

"Is it ok if I brought some more company?" I ask, but she just simply says,

"Sure, we have a lot of food anyway." She says with a smile, and she doesn't mention anything about yesterday. In fact she doesn't even act like it happened. I excepted this to be way more awkward, but she's acting like we just hunted yesterday. Figures, but I still want to talk about it. She has to stop playing with my head.

"Well look who it is," Johanna says with a smirk on her face, "what, no hug for me?" I just say,

"Hey Johanna." And pull her into a hug, I also see Beetee and his son so i decide to wander over to say hi.

"Hello Beetee, how have you been?" I ask pleasantly, even though he helped designed all my weapons it seems Katniss forgave him.

"Oh well hello Gale, didn't expect to see you here. Anyway, this is my son P.T." He says gesturing to a tall, thin boy who looks about seven-teen. He pushes up his glasses and brushes his auburn hair out of his eyes before shaking my hand and saying,

"Pleasure meeting you," he says with a smile.

I talk with P.T. and Beetee before wandering over and talking to my family who just arrived. My mother seems pleased enough that I'm there and I end up listening to Posy talk about her new imaginary friend, Bailey, before I see Annie come down the stairs with her baby in her arms.

"Hi Annie," I say after I can finally get away from Posy talking about how Vick told her Bailey isn't real.

"Hello Gale, nice to see you. This is Finnick Jr."

"Well hello Finnick Jr. He's a beautiful baby Annie." She lights up at this. Obviously a proud mother, we talk about Finnick Jr. and how where're both doing, I even get to play with Finnick for a little bit. He seems to like me, but then again I've always been good with them. Growing up with three younger siblings and all.

Annie goes to help in the kitchen so I continue floating around saying hello, and such. I find Mexin, Biggins, and Levin talking to Johanna obviously trying to flirt with her, and she only laughs noticing it when I raise my eyebrows at her, and she just laughs and shrugs.

When I head outside I see Bradford, Creed, Kent, Swarm, Rory, and Vick outside, and by the looks of it Vick and Rory are in a tag team against Swarm and Kent. Brothers against brothers, and by the looks of it Kent and Swarm are winning.

I join in with Bradford and Creed and laugh at watching them fight. Swarm and Levin know how to fight, but their going extremely easy on Rory and Vick.

"Hey make sure you don't break anything," a voice says, and when I turn around I see Peeta.

Figures he had to be here around somewhere, because I haven't seen him all night. He just glares at me at first and all I say is "Hi Peeta." His expression softens and he simply says,

"Hello Gale, mind if we have a word?" _Great, just great. This can't be good, _I think to myself. Kent looks back for a second obviously surprised, but before he knows what hit him he gets tackled by Rory then Vick. "TAG IN! TAG IN!" he yells at Swarm, but Swarm drops to the ground laughing with Bradford and Creed, but then I remember Peeta so I go follow him upstairs to a room that must be their bedroom.

Did Katniss tell him about the kiss? What does he want from me? I can't help wondering what dough boy could possibly need or want from me.

"Are you still in love with Katniss?" He asks apparently getting straight to the point, and I answer a little too quickly,

"Yes," Why lie, there's no point in lying right now. Peeta just sighs and says,

"I knew you would say that. But she picked me, so don't try chasing after her just because she forgave you. I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to speak the cold truth and protect her."

"Protect her from what? From me? I would never hurt her," I say in my defense.

"You already hurt her, you killed her sister. Or do you not remember that?" _Ouch_, _that hurt_.

"Do you really believe I could do that on purpose Mellark?" I ask trying to keep my anger low; he just scoffs at this and says,

"Just don't try and make her love you, because it won't work."

"Are you trying to convince me of this, or yourself?" I ask and he glares before leaving.

I wasn't even going to try and pull anything. Even though I still love her, right now her friendship is enough.

Even though it kills me to think of her with Peeta.

* * *

Katniss, Johanna, and Annie really out did themselves on the food. Everything looks amazing, and I'm sure I told them that a thousand times already.

After everybody stuffs themselves to the point of Swarm being full (We call him the bottomless pit because he's always hungry) we all just sit in the living room and talk.

When Katniss goes to wash dishes by herself I take the opportunity to go talk to her about yesterday.

"I'm going to help Katniss with washing the dishes." I say getting up and earning a suspicious glare from Peeta.

When I walk into the kitchen Katniss doesn't even know I'm there until I pick up a towel and start drying dishes. She doesn't look at me, just smiles saying,

"You always could sneak up on me,"

"It's a talent, what can I say," I reply with a grin.

"Don't be so cocky," she replies, and I decide to get straight to the point after a moment of silence.

"Catnip, what happened yesterday?" I ask, and she just sighs,

"Can't we just forget about it? I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry that I did."

"You regret it?"

"Yes! I'm dating Peeta; you don't understand how guilty I feel."

"Then why did you kiss me?" I ask wanting to get to the big question here.

"Because Gale, you just said those things about…"

"About Prim?" I ask and she just nods and says,

"Yes…I'm wearing my braid today, or didn't you notice?"

"I noticed. Katniss…I still… what happened to your arm?" I ask noticing the edge of a bruise on the top of her arm and I push up the sleeve to see a huge bruise; i throw the drying rag to the floor before examining the other arm, and see the same bruise. It looks like someone was grabbing her arm to hard… _Oh no._

"Did he do this to you?" I say barely loud enough for her to hear, but I'm afraid that if I talk any louder I'll start yelling.

"Gale…please… it was an accident. He had a hijacked moment and just held on to hard…" she says waving it off like it's no big deal. I didn't notice them before because she was wearing long sleeves…in the summer. _I'm such an idiot,_ I think.

"I would _never_ do this to you. Does this seem ok to you?" I say brushing my fingers lightly over the bruises and she winces so I pull back immediately.

"No it doesn't seem ok, but I _love_ him, and he apologized _and _he won't do it again, because I won't let him." She says pulling her sleeves down, while she glares at me. I take her face in my hands and look her in the eyes before saying,

"Katniss, I would _**never**_ do this to you." And I bend down and kiss her.

She doesn't resist, and in fact this kiss lasts longer than before, well that is until a voice interrupts us.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" We jump apart and look to see who it is. _This is just my freaking luck_, is just one thing I can think of when I see who just caught us.

Peeta.

**I bet you're thinking "WHAT!" right now, or probably not…Yeah probably not, but I'm thinking you should make my day and review this chapter. Also, do you have a favorite on Gale's squad? I'm just curious, because if you do tell me in your review and I'll add them more in the story. Next chapter will be out soon! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLOOO Everyone! Miss me? I'm sure you did! Anyway I brought Chapter 10 here just for the fans. I like this chapter a lot. And thank you to everyone who told me who their favorite squad member was. I think Kent was the most liked and then Mexin. But I'm not sure. ANYWAY, do I still have to do this? I guess so:**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of its characters.**

**Katniss' POV**

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Peeta asked Gale and I after we broke apart in the kitchen. Now I just stand there like a fool. I just keep thinking, _No, this isn't happening. It CAN'T_ be happening. What's wrong with me? Am I just going to kiss whoever says they love me, or says something touching?

Ok, I guess the reason Gales words got to me before in the woods was because Peeta never talks about the dead. After we made the book with the passed in it he stopped talking completely about the dead. If I tell him I want to talk about Prim he just goes then hands me the book to read.

Maybe it's too painful for him since his own family died in the bombing, but it just leaves me with no one to talk to. I know Peeta wishes he could talk to me about it, but I suppose it _is_ just way to painful for him.

I look at Peetas face for the first time since he caught us. I was expecting to see anger and hate, but all I see is hurt and sadness. Oh, but the anger and hate will come later. I'm almost sure of it.

"Answer me," Peeta says catching my eye and I duck my head before saying,

"Peeta, I'm so sorry." For a couple of moments no one says anything, and I can't even bring myself to look at Gale. When I kiss Gale, familiar warmth spreads through me; warmth I haven't felt since the beach in the quarter quell with Peeta.

"That's all you can say," he starts still not looking at me, but at Gale, "What about you, since this is your entire fault anyway." Gale looks him directly in the eye and just glares at him; probably still mad about the bruises.

_*Flashback*_

"_Peeta, just breath. Deep breathes remember what the doctor said," I said attempting to calm Peeta down. He just sits hunched over on the chair clutching the top part of my arms and squeezing. After a while he started chanting the word 'mutt' and he began squeezing tighter._

"_Ow, Peeta, you're hurting me… stop!" I yelled after the pain became unbearable. I pushed him of the chair sending him crashing into the wall as I screamed for Haymitch._

_When he snapped out of it he kept repeating, "I'm so sorry, Katniss." _

_*End Flashback*_

Gale opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off before he can say anything,

"Peeta, it was only two times," I say helplessly, and I _**hate**_ feeling helpless.

"Two times! It shouldn't have happened at all, Katniss!" there's the anger I was looking for,

"Listen, I don't have to be scolded by you."Gale says walking out of the house to the front lawn. Peeta follows him and I follow Peeta afraid they're going to do something reckless.

"Don't just walk away from me! Come on, be a man!" Peeta shouts and Gale slowly turns around. I immediately recognize the anger on Gales face. He has the same look he did when he was ranting about the Capitol.

"I'm not a man? I'm sorry I was trying to keep my family and Katniss' family alive while you were getting taken care of by Katniss in the arena! If it wasn't for her you would have been dead! Yes, and I'm not the man." Gale explodes at Peeta, and soon everyone from the party is watching the scene that's happening on the front lawn.

"Oh, you were taking care of her family? Too bad it was a waste because you killed her freaking sister!" Peeta yells at Gale, and I begin to worry Peeta will go all hijacked and attack Gale…or me. I catch a glimpse of Gale's siblings face and see Rory and Vicks mouths open and Hazelle taking Posy in the house with Finnick Jr.

Gale has a pained expression on his face when he sees that his siblings were in earshot to hear that. And guilt flickers in Peetas eyes for a split second until it is replaced by anger. I decide to step in,

"Stop! Both of you!" I yell, but Gale steps in front of me and yells at Peeta,

"At least I don't physically hurt her!" Peeta pushes him out of the way to yell at me while yanking my sleeves up to show the bruises.

"So you tell each other everything now! You just reunited a couple days ago! Tell me now do you love him?"

Gale looks at me waiting for the answer also, well everyone is looking at me waiting for the answer. The answer that even I don't know. I did kiss Gale in the woods, and I didn't object when he kissed me. This will sound silly, but I feel safer with Gale, whereas with Peeta I feel like I'm stepping on eggshells all the time.

"Well do you!" he shouts again snapping me out of my zoned out state.

"Don't yell at her like that." Gale says stepping directly in front of Peeta,

And the next thing Peeta says shocks everyone …well everyone except Haymitch.

"And to think I thought you would stay in Two when I demanded they make you take a job there!" He spits, his words dripping with venom.

"You what!" I scream at him and Peeta looks shocked he said it out loud,

"You bastard! I knew that you had something to do with us never seeing our freaking brother!" Rory yells as Mexin and Swarm hold him back. I'm guessing that if Mexin and Swarm let go Rory wouldn't have a problem attacking Peeta.

"I trusted you! You _knew_ I missed him, and you sent him away!" I scream at him, and then before I know it my palm is stinging and everyone stops dead when they hear the sound of my hand collide with Peeta's face.

Thank God the Victors Village is out of earshot from town, because the crowd would be even bigger.

And then I immediately see it. The familiar rage of the leftover venom surge through his veins. The look he gets in his eyes when he has an episode.

He's about to lash out at me before Gale's fist collides with his jaw, sending Peeta flying to the ground.

"Don't you dare ever touch her!" He screams at Peeta.

Peeta gets up to attack Gale, but before he can Bradford and Biggins are holding him back as Delly rushes over to whisper things in his ear to calm him down.

I immediately collapse to the ground with tears streaming down my face. I trusted Peeta with my secrets after Gale left, or after Peeta made him leave.

Gale immediately wraps an arm around me and I press myself into him, sobbing into his shirt as he whispers in my ear,

"Don't stay here, stay with my mother. I'll check on you every day when I don't have work. OK?"

I just nod and he says,

"Johanna is packing up a bag for you. Shhh, Catnip I'm here everything's going to be all right."

Well, let's make a list of everything that's happened today:

I kissed Gale. _**AGAIN.**_

I found out Peeta sent Gale away.

I'm pretty sure Peeta hates me

And the only person I can trust right now is Gale

**Done! Hoped you like it! Next Chappy will be out soon! I love you guys! Sorry if you thought Peeta was harsh it just felt right. And remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh and another story is in the making. GET EXCITED! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Why hello, look what we have here. Chapter 11! Yay! Anyway thank you all for you support. SOOO here we go:**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of its characters.**

**Peetas POV**

What have I done? I messed up really bad. I drove Katniss away, because I was an idiot. I'm not proud of anything I've done. _But_, I would never hurt Katniss. That was the tracker jacker venom.

As far as I know Katniss didn't go to Gales mothers house after all, but instead she is staying with Annie and Johanna at a small cottage in town that they rented. They wanted to be far away from me.

This is so bad. The only person who I can talk to is Delly. She has been here ever since this afternoon when I blew up. I know she's trying to help, but I feel like I need to figure this out by myself.

I mean I had good right to be mad, I seen my girlfriend and her best friend kissing in my house. But it's still my fault for sending him away. I know that that's what Katniss is mad about the most, and frankly, I'm not too proud of it anyway.

I realize I've been staring into the cup of tea Delly gave me before she went her house to lock up, just in case she stayed to make sure I didn't freak out anymore.

"What have I done?" I think aloud to myself. I regret telling Haymitch to send him away, I regret everything.

After the fight everyone went home. The Hawthornes went to their house, Beetee and P.T. went to their hotel, Johanna, Annie, and Finnick Jr. went with Katniss to the cottage, and Gale went back with his team to the base.

I just need one more chance to talk to Katniss, not to beg for forgiveness, but to apologize.

Just one more talk is all I need.

**Gales POV**

And to think it was just yesterday Peeta and I had the fight on their front lawn. Today though, will be much more draining. Today is the day we go down into the mines. But, before we get ready to leave I get up and jog down to where Katniss is staying. I told her I'd check on her and I plan on keeping my promise.

When I reach the small house I look through the window and tap on it when I see Katniss at the table. She jumps when I first tap on the glass, but then she rushes to the door to let me in.

As soon as I walk through the door I give her a hug that lasts for a couple minutes,

"How are you fairing?" I ask, and she just shrugs. After a few moments we go and sit at the table before she asks,

"What are you doing today?"

"Going into the mines," I respond trying to keep my voice neutral but the fear still peaks out. She sighs,

"Can't you just stay here all day?" she asks with a weak attempt at a smile.

"I wish," I say before getting up and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"bye see you later," I add before walking out the door and jogging off back to base only to find that everyone is already up and ready.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Swarm says.

Swarm looks like Kent, but older. Their brothers, Swarm being 22 and Kent being 20. I know one of the main reasons Kent signed up was because he wanted to be with his brother. When they turned against the Capitol and ran off to District 2 they risked everything, including their families. The only thing they have is each other.

After I get dressed and put on my uniform and body armor, we get equipped with weapons and finally the time has come. It's time to go down in the mines.

We all head on the elevator that will take us into the mines, and immediately when I step onto the shaft my breath catches, and a wave of memories overtakes me.

"Well it could be worse," Mexin says.

"Mex, just shut up right now," Bradford says who is really not looking forward to this, but none of us are anyway.

As the elevator creaks down I get more anxious. Going deeper and deeper into earth, and then were finally off the elevator after what seems like years.

"wow," Biggins says, "we better get going now if we're going to be back on time."

We make our way deeper through the tunnels, no one talks, not even Kent. Well, that is until Levin says, "Guys, hold up."

We all stop, and before I know it I let out an, "Oh god."

There are bombs, guns, traps, and pods. **Tons** of them; this is what we were supposed to find.

"Be careful, these might be active," I say motioning to the bombs before my team moves in to inspect them.

"Sarge, this is crazy," Kent says before continuing, "They combined an M-89 with a pipe bomb. It's not active, but if it was it could be the most explosive bomb in the world." M-89's and pipe bombs are extremely deadly, and combined must be even worse.

"These guns…I've never seen them before…" Bradford says inspecting them closely.

"Nothing's active," I say after inspecting the wires of the pods and bombs, and I swear everyone lets out a sigh of relief. If these things explode there is no way out.

* * *

After a couple of hours we take a break, drinking from our canteens, but no one's hungry. We have begun taking inventory of all the weapons and Biggins has been writing it on our clipboard.

"Seven Shrap guns, four small pods, and…Wow." Levin breaks off,

"What is it?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"Blueprints, all of the missing ones commander Shene told us about." He responds picking them up and examining them closely. We all begin picking up blue prints and examining them closely. It's silent before Kent asks,

"This is bad, isn't it?"

"What do you think," Swarm replies impatiently and Kent shoots him a look. Then another voice chimes in. A _female_ voice.

"It's about to get a lot worse," it says and we all turn with a start.

A woman emerges from the shadows, and I can just tell that she's not on our side from the cocky, sly grin on her face, and another woman emerges from the shadows behind her.

The first seems over confident; you could just tell by the way she walks. She has blonde hair so light it almost looks white. And Grey, almost clear, eyes. I hate to say it but this woman is actually beautiful. As for the girl behind her she seems very hesitant, very meek. She has auburn hair and blue eyes. And by the swirling tattoos going up her arms, you could tell that she is from the capitol. _These_ are the pro-capitol people.

"Well, well, you found our little stash," the blonde one says running her fingers over one of the guns.

"_You're_ the pro-capitol people? But, you're so hot!" Kent exclaims and right after everyone on the squad yells, "Kent!"

"Hands behind your head, now" I say pointing my gun at the blonde one while Bradford points his at the meek one.

"I don't think so," the blonde one says with a sly grin as she pulls out what looks like a laser pointer. She clicks the button before we could get it out of her hand. It lets out an ear splitting screech and we all drop our guns and fall to the ground covering our ears.

Before she lets go of the button, the meek one grabs our weapons off the ground and brings them back to where they were standing.

She lets go and we all sigh with relief,

"Kellan pointer, invented by Louis Kellan. Lets out a high pitch sound, well, unless you have these," the blonde one says pointing to earplugs she has in her ears.

"Get in a line, or you'll get another dose of it." And we all get up immediately, trust me if you heard it you would too.

"Hands behind your head, now." She adds, and we comply.

"Who are you?" I ask who the _hell_ are these people.

"Wouldn't you like to know Mr. Hawthorne," the meek one says before the blonde one shoots her a glare and the other immediately shuts up.

"This is Marina," the blonde one says gesturing to the meek one who apparently is Marina.

"Wait, like Marina Snow?" Swarm asks, with wide eyes.

"Yes, like Marina Snow," the blonde one says before continuing,

"I am Ashley Coin. President Coin's daughter."

**What! Cliffy!(I think). You like? Well Review please. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.** **Next chapter out soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is Chapter 12. I love all the fans so much. Thank you for all of your reviews! So before I start out heres the usual:**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of its characters.**

**Gales POV**

"I am Ashley Coin. President Coin's daughter," the blonde one, or Ashley says. My mouth literally drops and before I say it Levin beats me to it, "I don't remember Coin ever saying she had a daughter."

"That's because she disowned me," she retorts with a sneer. And then Kent decides to say, "Um, I would disown you too. You seem like a real bitc-"

"Kent!" I exclaim, because the last thing I need is to go deaf by the Kellan pointer she's holding because Kent wants to be an ass. Ashley glares at Kent then says,

"Well I might as well tell you our story before I kill you," great_,_ I think before she continues, "My mother absolutely despised the Capitol, but I liked it well enough. And then during the first rebellion I told her that she should give up because she would never win. So she said I had to pick, either my family or the Capitol. I picked the Capitol." She says very simply, acting as if it was the easiest choice in the world. "When Everdeen killed her I was ecstatic. The only problem was Snow was dead and Panem was taken over by some district-loving fool. What's her name? Paylor is it?" She asks looking to Marina and Marina nods.

"So after my mother died I hid out for a bit in the Capitol, and then I found Marina. Living in a small apartment, treated like filth for being related to Snow, and we teamed up. The only reason we came to 12 is because we wouldn't be recognized, and the mines would provide for easy cover.

So my plan is to kill all of you and then go kill Paylor, and finally I will restore Panem to what it once was…With Marina as leader," she finishes. I can tell by the way she hesitated at saying that last part she has no wishes on keeping Marina as leader. She probably is just playing her to get inside information; making her feel important when she's actually not.

"So, how are you going to get all these weapons out if there are only you two?" Mexin asks, glaring at both of them.

"You really thought it was only us? Wow, not the smartest tool in the shed are you?" she looks at Marina and then Marina whistles and a group of maybe six-teen men come in,

"Hand cuff them," Ashley says pointing at us, "And take their comminicuffs. Marina stay here, I'm going up to check some things."

"What things?" Marina asks,

"Shut up, and don't ask questions," Ashley says coldly before walking away.

* * *

Ok, so here's the problem: We could easily take down these guys, _**but**_ we have handcuffs on that get tighter when we move, and the only thing that unlocks them is this special kind of ball no bigger than a marble. So we end up just sitting there staring at the wall while Ashley's goons walk up and down the cavern of the mine we're in. Then I have an idea, and just when I almost accepted that I'm going to die.

I look at Marina, who is sitting on the ground across from us writing in a journal of some sort and say,

"She's just using you. You do know that right?" She just stares up at me with wide eyes and looks back at her journal. Creed, who has seemed to get what I'm trying to do, adds,

"You're not going to be president. She's going to make damn sure of that. She just wants all the power," she looks up again and says,

"You're lying. I know what you're trying to do. I'm helping her and in return I get to rule Panem,"

"You really believe that? Come on don't be stupid; If you let us out I can make sure she doesn't kill you, because that's exactly what she's going to do when she doesn't need you anymore." I say to her looking her in the eye before she ducks her head.

"I am not going to let you out, ok? I follow Ashley's rules and I get rewarded." She says and just as she finishes Ashley walks in and Marina shoots up saying,

"Ashley, they keep telling me you're just using me for information!" She sounds like Posy when she's telling on Rory or Vick.

"And who says they're wrong?" Ashley says, seeming very irritated. Marinas face falls and all she can get out is a, "what?"

"Did you really think I was going to make _you_ President? Grow a spine! _I_ am going to be president you're going to be nothing." She says coldly,

"You liar!" Marina screeches and then she throws just the thing I was looking for, just as Ashley pulls her gun out. That little metal ball that will be the key to our freedom. I turn around just enough so the ball can come in contact with the handcuffs, and as soon as they touch, the cuffs fall off. But before I can get the gun out of her hand she makes sure to put a bullet into Marina's skull.

I grab the gun out of her hand but just as I do I feel impact on my left side, and thank God for bullet proof vests because if I wasn't wearing one I would be dead. The bullets impact may have broken a rib or two though, and I fall to the ground.

I look over to my team and see that they're up too, now battling off guys left and right. When I look I see one of the guys heading over to me. So I react quickly by grabbing the extendable Billy club that I keep in my boot and whack him over the head, knocking him out cold.

I whack maybe three more guys before I'm cornered by five more, and when I almost lose hope again Kent and Biggins are there with guns and they start shooting most of the guys attacking us.

"That… was…Awesome," Kent says in between breathes.

I look around to try and find Ashley once all of the guys are on the ground. Then Creed breaks my train of thought and says,

"I pressed the emergency button on our vests."

"Help won't get here in time," I look up and see Ashley smiling then she throws a grenade and instead of exploding it shoots out a gas that paralyzes all of us. Then presses a button of one of the bombs activating it, and running off. We have an hour to get out of here before we all die.

And one hour is no were near long enough

**And there you have it. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I love your reviews, and remember I can take constructive criticism! NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh, well hello Chapter 13 almost didn't see you over there. So, anyway do I even need to do this anymore but here you go:**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of its characters.**

**Katniss' POV**

Ever since Gale came to check on me this morning I've gotten very little done. I've only gotten dressed and taken a shower, so now I'm left pacing and worrying. Worrying about what? About everything, about Peeta, Gale, Gale in the mines. _Ugh_, just thinking about the mines almost makes me sick.

I know I shouldn't be worrying too much, because Gale said it would be ok, so I go play with Finnick Jr.

After about an hour of playing peek-a-boo with Finnick, and watching him have a laughing fit every time, Johanna walks in with the phone in her hand and says,

"Katniss, someone wants you on the phone. They said their name is Joseph Shene, it's important," and I immediately get up and snatch up the phone leaving Finnick with Annie.

"Um, hello." I say into the phone, and I notice my heart is racing.

"Hello Ms. Everdeen, I'm commander Shene, and I'm afraid to inform you that there has been an accident involving Gale Hawthorne," before he even finishes I'm on my knees.

"Is he ok?" I manage to get out.

"Well, we need you to hurry to District 12's base quickly and we'll explain everything." He says and I hang up the phone and run out the door. My mind is racing, and all I can focus on is running to the base without bursting into tears.

I must not be paying attention because I run straight into a woman who also seems to be in a rush. We both stumble backwards and she glares at me as she pulls herself together, fixing her almost white, but blonde hair. And I swear I can see hatred in those glassy gray eyes. But I apologize and continue running to the base.

When I make it I'm breathing heavy and sweating like a pig, but I don't stop until I see P.T. rushing down the hall towards me.

"P.T., why are you here? Where is Commander Shene?" I ask breathlessly,

"Breathe and walk with me I'll tell you on the way there," he says while walking down the hall and I walk with him.

"They came to my father and I's hotel room, but my father got called to 3 on work this morning so it was only me there. I was supposed to catch a train to 3 this evening, but I decided to stick around and help instead. Oh, and Commander Shene is in the lab follow me." He says as he leads me to a room with computers and screens everywhere. I see a bunch of techies crowding computers and then I notice a thin, tall man in veteran army wear so I assume he's Commander Shene.

He turns and says,

"Katniss, I doubt you'll want to share small talk so I'll get straight to the point. This morning the a squad was in the mines, then they were raided by Capitol rebels. A squad member was able to push an emergency button on his vest that activated cameras so we are able to see what is happening right now." He moves to the side and I look at the screen to see Gale and his squad tied up talking to a girl writing in a journal. I sigh in relief, because I now know he's alive.

"Here are the two suspects. Marina Snow and Ashley Coin," he says handing me the pictures, but not before I gasp a little at the names. Then I gasp more at the face of what must be Ashley Coin.

"I seen her! On the way here!" I say and Shene commands,

"Yes, she just left a couple of minutes ago, P.T. send soldiers to patrol the district. Don't tell them to stop until she's found or returns to the mine."

I walk up to the screen and touch Gales face, he continues talking to the girl and Creed joins in.

"Do they know their being watched? And why don't you just send men in there to get them out" I add feeling useless.

"Only Creed knows their being watched, but he has yet to tell the rest he activated the emergency button. And we can't send anyone in because if they notice us they can just set off one of the bombs then everyone dies." Commander Shene adds grimly, before returning attention to the screen. Meanwhile P.T. works vigorously at a computer trying to figure out exit routes and plans for them to escape.

Then after maybe two minutes someone bursts in through the door and I groan before I get filled with rage.

Peeta.

He opens his mouth but instead I shove him into the hall, although I'm reluctant to leave Gale unwatched.

"What are you doing here?" I command and he looks taken back by this, but then says,

"Katniss, I heard about Gale so I came here for support. Look, Katniss, I know I acted like a real ass, but you have no idea how sorry I am. I really don't want to lose you. And if you want to be with Gale then be with Gale, but please don't cut me out of your life."

I really don't feel like being angry, because I'm already scared for Gale, and it would be nice to have someone here to comfort me so I forgive him and we walk back into the room.

When I check the screen to see what happened P.T. yells,

"She's back!" She meaning Ashley, and as soon as she walks in Marina gets up and yells something and then a look of hurt replaces her face when Ashley responds. Just then Marina throws a little metal ball and Gale flips around. As the two touch the cuffs break off and before Gale can get the gun out of Ashley's hand she puts a bullet through Marina's skull and I jump a little at the suddenness.

And when Gale goes to get the gun out of her hand one of the men shoots him in the side.

"No!" I scream and collapse. Peeta helps me come up as I sob, and then Shene rushes over and says,

"No, Katniss, they wear bullet proof vests. See, he's fine, he's getting up." I look up and see that he is up and fighting along with his squad who must have also broken free.

When some members of his squad get guns its over in a matter of seconds. These men know how to kill. Finally, I think it's all over when all the men are on the ground, well, all the men except Gale and his squad. Then Creed finally tells them he pressed the emergency button…But something's wrong.

Then, I realize it,

"Where's Ashley?" I ask and then Commander Shene commands,

"P.T. track down Ashley."

"Don't need too," Peeta says pointing to the screen just as Ashley throws some grenade that releases some sort of gas that makes all of the team fall paralyzed to the ground. She then presses a button on a bomb and runs off.

"When will it go off?" I ask trying to keep my voice under control.

"In an hour, well unless P.T. can turn it off before it detonates," Commander Shene says.

"I'll find a way, but right now I have nothing," P.T. responds.

"What about Ashley? She just left, and you're not going to do anything?" I ask, and Shene just chuckles and says,

"Everdeen we have security outside the mines, of course. As soon as she comes out we'll have her."

I nod and then remember that they only have an hour. "Let me go down into the mine and get them out," I say earning very shocked stares from everyone except from P.T. who's hard at work. P.T. only says,

"Oh, yes I'm supposed to be surprised," and he makes a gasping sound without looking at us.

"No," Peeta says, "I'm not going to let you die."

"And, I'm not going to let him die so, Commander Shene may I go down?" I ask pleadingly, and after a moment he nods and says, "Go get ready in launch."

Peeta stands with his mouth wide, but I don't hesitate. I rush to the launch room were I'm equipped with body armor and a uniform. They also give me a bag with sterile syringes filled with a clear liquid to let them move again when I get down there. I get half an hour to get them out, well unless P.T. Deactivates it before then. I also have an ear piece to listen to for instructions. Plus they'll be watching me on the screen.

And before even I know it I'm being rushed onto the elevator that will take me into the mines. Apparently they haven't found Ashley yet, because I'm guessing she didn't really leave the mines. _Great._

As the elevator descends I begin to panic, and the only thing that keeps me from changing my mind and going back up is the fact that Gale is trapped down there.

When the elevator reaches the bottom I follow directions and go the way I was told to go until I come upon the aquad lying stiff on the ground. I rush over and Gale's eyes grow wide as he trys to shake his head but I just inject him with the needle and his body relaxes.

Before he can object to why I'm down here I hand him a couple syringes and tell him to get to work.

Once everyone is up and moving I say,

"OK, done let's go."

"Not so fast you still have fife-teen minutes left." A voice says, and guess who it is.

_Ashley_.

I immediately say to Gale and the rest, "Give me a minute it won't take long. Oh, and don't help me no matter what."

Ashley just scoffs and rolls her eyes. I walk over to her and let all my anger build up into me. I finally let myself go back into survival mode.

She opens her mouth to say something, but before she can I give a round house kick to the face and she falls to the ground.

She's quick though and sweeps her leg into my legs making me fall too. She pulls out a knife and suddenly I'm reminded of Clove. Even more so when she gets on top of me to get a look at my face as she kills me. But, as she plunges the knife down she misses my face only to get my shoulder.

I screech out in pain as the blood pours out of my shoulder, but I don't stop instead I use all the force I have to push her off me and stand up.

I pull out a knife from my boot, but before I can even prepare myself she gets up and punches me in the nose causing even more blood to gush out of another place._ awsome._

"You think you're everything, but your nothing." She spits breathing heavy.

"If you thought I think I'm everything you don't know me at all," I respond as blood floods my mouth.

I act fast and instead of using the knife, I use the same gas she used on the squad on her.

"Let's go, and leave her here." I say harshly, but I don't care anymore we have a minute left and we need to get out of here.

I almost pass out in the elevator and I do once we reach the surface.

But not before Gale places a kiss on my forehead, and _then_ I black out.

**WOW, this story is coming close to an end people. But, still REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I CAN TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CHRITISICM. NEXT CHAPPY OUT SOON**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry! Haven't updated as soon as I wanted to, but its summer and I can't type while I'm swimming. So I've kept you waiting long enough let's get started. Warning this chapter will be slightly bloody.**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 14**

**Katniss' POV**

I wake up in a hospital bed, and I find myself trying to remember how I got here. I can remember Ashley and the fight, but I think I must have passed out if I can't remember a thing after that. And all I can focus on now is this shooting pain beginning in my shoulder and travelling down my arm, but even though it hurts I still try to get up.

"You shouldn't do that," says a man coming out from behind the curtain separating my little room from the rest. I recognize him though; he's on Gale's squad. Biggins, I think his name is. "I don't know if you remember me, but my names Biggins. I'm on Gale's squad, but ever since the mine incident I've been helping out in the hospital a bit.

"How's everyone else?" I ask finding my voice is a little raspy,

"Everyone else is fine, but it was _you_ that we were worried about. When she stabbed you we were scared about the amount of blood you lost and that she permanently scared tissue. But luckily a member on our squad has the same blood type as you, AB-, and he donated blood."

"Who donated?" I ask curiously,

"Levin. And as for everything else your surgery went well, with this new Capitol technology the pain in your shoulder should go away soon," He says and then asks, "Do you want to take visitors?"

I just nod, because this is a lot of information to process in just a couple minutes. I also realize I'm truly grateful for Gale's squad, but I don't have a lot of time to be grateful because Peeta bursts into my little room.

"Katniss, Biggins told me everything. Are you alright? Are you hurting? How do you feel? I told you that you shouldn't go into those mines…" Peeta continues to talk for another minute until I say,

"Peeta, just be quiet for a second. I'm fine, but just stop asking so many questions."

"Oh, sorry," he says as he sits down. We spend the rest of the time in silence, with only him talking to me occasionally about small things, until he asks seemingly out of no were,

"What are we Katniss?" he must see the confusion written all over my face because he adds, "Are we dating, are we friends, what are we?"

_What are we?_ I ask myself, because I haven't really thought about it. _We're_-

"Friends," I say the last part aloud, "I will always love you Peeta; we went through something together that no one else can understand. But I just don't love you that way," I finish and I can practically see the disappointment on his face, but he quickly brightens and says,

"As long as I'm your friend, I can be happy with that." Then he gets up and gives my hand a quick squeeze before he walks out.

My next guest I'm relieved to see,

_Gale._

"Hey, Catnip," he says as he sits down were Peeta was once sitting.

"Gale what happened after I blacked out?" I ask, he sighs then says,

"There were three seconds left before P.T. stopped the bomb. After all the bombs were declared stable they took Ashley out of the mines."

"She's still alive?" I ask,

"Yea, but barely. Turns out that if that gas is breathed in directly it could be deadly, it paralyzes the lungs; I didn't breathe it in directly and neither did anyone on my squad luckily, but she breathed in a whole can of it thanks to you." He finishes and all I can say is, "Oh."

"She wants to see you Catnip," he says and I let out a heavy sigh.

"When?"

"Right now, but if you agree I'll warn you she's not all there," He responds.

* * *

Before I know it I'm up and dressed and getting ready to see Ashley, _they don't let a person rest around here do they? _I think, as I walk down the hall with Gale and Levin.

"Oh, thanks for donating blood," I say to Levin before I walk into Ashley's room.

"No problem, looks like you and I have some rare blood types," he says with a grin. I just smile and nod before walking into a room with white walls and a one way window so the people can see in.

It looks similar to the one Peeta was in when he was retrieved from the Capitol, but without a bed and all the medical things. In this room, there are only chains that hold her to the wall. I'm on my own on this one, there is no one talking in my ear instructing me on what to do.

Ashley is practically hanging by her arms on the wall, well if he legs weren't chained too. Her hair is matted and her eyes vacant. She looks up at me and smiles,

"Look who came to visit me," she says before she begins to cough up blood.

"Well, you asked for me to come," I say.

"Oh, well I can't remember anything anymore. Did they tell you my lungs are bleeding? It happens more when I talk, but that's good because it speeds up the dying process," she says with a laugh that only ends with a coughing fit and what seems like a river of blood pouring out of her mouth.

Once she stops she seems to forget I'm there, and she begins to look down and hum the hanging tree.

"Ashley?" I ask moving back a little.

"It's going to be ugly you know. When I die it's going to be ugly," she says more to herself then me.

"Why?" I ask, but I regret it soon because I really have a bad feeling about this.

"Because silly," she says with a laugh, "I'm going to die when all my organs get paralyzed and then I'm going to start bleeding out of everywhere," she says in a small voice, finally feeling bad for herself.

She finally looks up and says, "All because of the damn gas," she says shedding a small tear mingled with blood.

"Are we done here?" I ask, because the sight of all this blood is making me queasy and reminding me of President Snow.

"What's the rush?" she says with a sly grin, "Don't you want to hear about my surprise?" _surprise? _What is she talking about? Well, Gale said she's not all there, but on what terms of crazy are we talking about?

"What surprise?" I ask getting slightly annoyed with myself, because I should have just left when I had the chance.

"Well, I always knew that if I died during this…let's say mission, I would want to go out with a bang," she says with that same grin. And then I know what she means, _oh God,_ I think.

"What have you done?" I ask in a weak voice, but all I hear is her laughter as I run out into P.T.'s lab.

"P.T. find out where Ashley went that time she left the mines." I command in a hurry as Levin and Gale follow in after me.

"Your wish is my command," P.T. says as he puts down his cup of coffee and begins to type.

"She was at…" he raises his eyebrows and checks again, "She was at your house."

"Peeta just went to get some of your stuff from there," Levin says with wide eyes.

"There's a bomb in my house," I say rushing out the door.

* * *

I guess Gale went and got Swarm and Kent because their good with this kind of stuff, but I didn't really hear because I was rushing to my house.

By the time I've burst through the door Gale is telling me to slow down because they don't know when it will detonate, but I don't care I'm already yelling Peeta's name.

"Katniss! What is it? What's wrong?" Peeta asks rushing down the stairs to me.

"Nothing we need to get out of here right now Ashley put a bomb in the house," I say already pushing everyone out the door.

Once we're all outside and a safe distance away Kent says,

"I'm going to go back and check everywhere," he then runs toward the house with Levin and Swarm.

"You ok?" Gale asks, sitting next to me on the ground where I collapsed.

"Yea, I guess I just can't run as long as I used to. Lucky it was only this far, or I probably would have passed out," I say with a laugh and Gale just chuckles before we see Levin and Swarm trotting back over to us.

"Well it's nothing to worry about, it was just an inactive Phoenix bomb under the sink," Swarm says and Gale just nods before Peeta asks,

"What's a Phoenix bomb?"

"It's a bomb that doesn't cause an explosion, but it sets a pretty decent size fire that spreads faster than normal fires. Plus there extremely loud when they detonate," Gale says.

"Where's Kent?" I ask noticing that the extremely hyper boy isn't with them, well maybe not a boy he must be about my age.

"He's in the house checking if there are any more bombs. You can never to careful," Levin says with a sigh.

"Why would Ashley want to do that," Peeta asks, but no one ever gets to answer because all of the sudden there's a loud booming sound.

But I only seem to notice two things:

The flames bursting out from my house, and Swarm calling out his brother's name.

**Whoa! Cliffy! Mwhahaha! I promise to update sooner because I left a cliffy. Again sorry for the wait everybody. Oh, and soon I'm going to type a B-day present for Hailey. It will be out by June 27.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, here is Chapter 15. And where did all my reviewers go? Well anyway this story has maybe two more chapters left and I want to thank the people who've been reading since the start. Oh, and I'm switching POV's a lot in this. And lastly, this is another gory chapter. Well, that's enough waiting let's get started.**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of its characters.**

**Peeta's POV**

"KENT! KENT!" Swarm keeps yelling towards Katniss' house that is now ablaze with flames. The blast knocked all of us to the ground, and unless the Phoenix Bomb is that powerful there had to be more than one. I see Gale telling Levin something, but I'm having trouble hearing. I only vaguely heard Swarms yelling, but now I see Swarm and Gale running toward the house.

I see Levin holding Katniss back as she screams and struggles to get free from his powerful hold. I slowly get up and make my way over there, only dimly aware of the throbbing in my right side by my hip.

"Katniss, they'll be fine," I say trying to soothe her. The good thing is that she isn't crying the bad thing is she's yelling obscenities at Levin and I, while trying to make her escape. After a couple moments though, Gale comes jogging back with someone slung over his shoulder. Katniss runs toward him and asks,

"Is that Kent? Is he all right?"

"I'm fine just wanted the free ride. I was walking out when the blast happened, and I it seems like the back of my necks burned and I broke some ribs," Kent says jumping to his feet but wincing a little. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief and gale punches him in the arm lightly. Leave it to the energizer bunny on crack to recover so quickly from almost dying.

"Where's Swarm?" Gale asks, noticing that the man with the tattoos up his arms isn't here.

"Wasn't he with you?" Katniss asks.

"Yea, we ran into the house together searching for Kent, but then I seen him outside so he told me he'd head back to you guys and that I should get Kent since I was closer," Gale says, but then adds, "Did he ever come back?" Everyone shakes there head and Gale sprints off back to the house.

"Let me go with!" Kent pleads to Levin who is holding him back while I hold Katniss. He left us to watch the house that is about to crumble to the ground.

* * *

**Gale's POV**

_Swarm where the hell are you_, I ask myself as I run into the house. I use my sleeve to cover my mouth so I don't breathe in that much smoke from the growing fire. "SWARM!" I yell out over and over again.

"Sarge!" I hear someone yell then I hear a lot of coughing after. I head into the direction of where the voice is until I come to a pile of rubble with a body underneath it. I begin to dig through the rubble only to find the severely burned body.

"Not to pretty anymore, huh? The ceiling collapsed before I could get out," he says weakly, but I don't respond I just sling him over my shoulder and carry him out of the house. When I return to the group of people I see Kent run over to us and he begins asking a bunch of questions, but I only say,

"We have to go to the base hospital. Don't bother with the house, because it's doomed." No one needs to respond we just sprint off to the base which is at least five miles away.

* * *

When we finally get there we head straight to the emergency room. And lucky for us Biggins is there, and instead of asking a million questions he just takes Swarm away on a gurney to treatment. They take Kent too, but he seems a little pre-occupied and you can tell how much he wants to know about his brother's health.

Just as I begin heading to commander Shene's office with Katniss I see Mexin, Creed, Bradford, and an out of breath P.T. running towards me.

"Sarge, we heard the explosion. Is everyone ok?" Bradford asks. I tell him about the bomb, Kent, and Swarm. But I leave out the part that Swarm was coughing ever since we got out of the house. They have enough to deal with, and Kent's worrying enough for the whole squad right now.

"I'll be damned," Mexin says after I finish.

"Why, what happened here while we were gone?" Katniss asks nervously.

"Well, after you guys all left we were going to follow you, but Shene told us to help out here. So, we went to P.T.'s office to talk to him and then we heard this sound. If you were here you would have recognized it, but we didn't," Creed says looking away, and Bradford continues for him,

"It was like a screeching metal noise coming from Shene's office… Gale, Shene's dead, someone put a Shrap bomb in his office."

"It was Ashley, when she left she put bombs in different places," Katniss says before I can process what just happened.

"Well, I figured," P.T. says, "but after she went to your house, she fell off the map for a bit. The only explanation is that she had some kind of device that would wipe her off of my radar."

"Where's Ashley?" I ask hastily.

"Well, that's the other thing…Ashley died after the explosion," Mexin says._ Great,_ I think to myself, _just great_. Two members of my squad are hurt, and the suspect just died.

"She had an envelope in her pocket though, and it was marked to you Katniss," Creed adds. Katniss hesitates, but then says,

"Give it to me, and let me see the body."

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

"The envelope might have explosives in it," Gale says as we walk toward the room with Bradford.

"It won't," I say.

"How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling," I retort. He gives up all together from pleading me not to go to the room,

"Um, well Katniss, just a warning, but it doesn't look pretty. P.T. passed out at just the sight of it," Bradford says. I give a thankful nod and walk into the room.

My immediate reaction is to run out, and never return. I thought it would be bloody, but not like this. Yes, she was not lying when she said blood would come from everywhere. Eyes, mouth, nose, _everywhere._

First of all I can't figure out why they didn't unchain the body and clean it up, instead of letting it just hang limp from the wall, but yet they had time to go through her pockets. Second I remember what happened to prep team in District 13, so this shouldn't have come as much as a surprise. I guess I thought times have changed at least a bit.

I take the letter out of my pocket and gingerly open it as if it's a viper ready to bite me.

_Dear Katniss,_

_By now I'm probably dead. Sucks for me, right? It's terrible the world has to lose such a pretty face, but I'm not the only one dead. Yes, I hope that Phoenix Bomb at least took out Gale or Peeta. And then there was the one bomb in that idiot's office. I really hope it killed him, I snuck in here stealing weapons and blue prints and he didn't even know it was me._

_And yes, those were the only two bombs I had time to put in. You must be ecstatic. Well, I guess I wanted to write this because I wanted to tell you something:_

_You will never escape the cruelty of this world. Get married, have kids, but things won't change. _

_-Ashley Coin_

The last few words keep flying around in my head,

_Things will never change._

Maybe she's right. No, she can't be right…Can she?

* * *

Before I know it I walk into the hallway to find it empty. I walk down the halls which seem endless until I run into P.T. who is walking extremely slowly.

"P.T., what's wrong?" I ask curiously. He looks up from the coffee he was drinking and pushes up his glasses nervously,

"Gale didn't tell you, did he? Well, of course he didn't it only just happened," ok now I'm nervous so I ask,

"Tell me what? He wasn't there when I left Ashley's room." Fear courses through me, what could have possibly happened when I was just in there for a few minutes.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you… Um, follow me," P.T. says taking me down the hall and leading me to the emergency room, and I can just barely make out the sounds of yelling, but when we finally get there I see Gale with his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask, but he doesn't get to answer because his squad bursts through the door trying to hold back an angry Kent.

"He was my brother! He was the only thing I have left, and you're telling me you can't do anything!" Kent screams at a doctor.

"What happened," I ask Gale because I've never seen the usually laid back kid act like that (even though I've only known him a couple days).

"Swarm died, they treated his burns, but he breathed in too much smoke during the fire and his lungs collapsed," Gale says looking at the ground. Right after he finishes Kent storms outside and slams the door.

A mix of emotions flys through me, but the one that stand out the most is guilt. Guilty that this is all my fault.

**End scene! ok how was it? Good i hope. Anyway remember to click the review button and review. REVIEW, REVIEW, and then REVIEW some more. Th review button is calling out to you, can you hear it? You better listen to it or it might get angry. next chapter out soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEEEEEYYY guuyysss. Sorry I haven't updated recently, but I've just been really busy. Ok so this is the final chapter before the epilogue. Here we go.**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of its characters.**

**Katniss' POV**

"How is he?" I ask as Mexin walks out of the room where Kent is. He's been in there for two hours, and he just let Mexin in for a couple of minutes before kicking him out again.

"Not good," Mexin says. I just nod and look down; not asking to many questions is probably for the best. Gale continues pacing while the other squad members sit in silence, well, until Mexin brakes it.

"He wants to see you, Katniss."

"What? Why?" I ask with wide eyes.

"He thinks he can relate to you the best," Gale says leaning his head against the wall.

"I… I don't think I would be good in this case," I manage to get out. I was never good with words, that was always Peetas job. Gale opens his mouth to say something, but before he can Peeta beats him to it.

"Katniss, you can do this. You _have _to do this. It's just him, and he needs you right now." Peeta says very simply. He didn't say a lot but he's right. When his family died he had no one to talk to, and I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to Kent about his brothers. But then why would I want to talk about my sister?

"Alright," I say without thinking, and everyone seems a bit taken back by my sudden agreement. I just stand up and walk with Gale to the door. It's only in the hall, but he insisted on coming. I was expecting him to do something, like hug me, but he doesn't he just waits by the door for me to walk in. Then I understand why.

He's grieving for the loss too.

I walk in the room without a word. I see Kent just sitting against a wall looking distant. He doesn't even acknowledge I'm there. He just continues to look out into space. I walk over to where he is and sit next to him. _Should I say something?_ I ask myself, _Should I wait for him too?_

"Before you tell me it's ok, or some crap like that, I want to tell you that if you do I'll walk out right now." He says to me.

"I wasn't, I know it's not ok," I say looking down at my legs. Another moment passes before he speaks again.

"And before you give me any advice I'm going to tell you why I was…am extremely close with my brother." I nod and wait for him to continue.

"I have two sisters and two brothers," he starts, "I lived in the Capitol with my family. After your Hunger Games aired my father knew it was time to leave, so little by little we began packing." He takes a deep breath and continues, "So when your second games came up we all knew it was bad, you see, my family started to despise the capitol when they heard about what happened to victors after they won."

He looks at me, and I nod. I'm sure he means about what happened to Finnick, and all the other desirable victors. He nods back and starts again,

"And by my family, I mean everyone except my brother, Trew. He always warned my parents about how the districts were corrupting our minds." He lets out a bitter laugh, "I was six-teen and I knew he was a moron, but I loved him. Anyway, the day we were going to leave and join everyone in 13 Trew disappeared. So we stayed longer then we should have and when he came back he had ten peacekeepers with him."

I stare at him and before I can stop myself I say, "He reported you." And he nods; a few minutes pass before he continues.

"My parents told us to go out the back door with the girls right before they came in, and we did, but we hid by the back door to listen to what was happening instead of running. They said they found our parents traitors and without providing evidence shot them in the head.

And as any normal child would my sister started crying. They heard, found us and we ran. I was holding one little girl and my brother was holding the other, but Trew was a good shot and shot them both in the skull. They were ten and eight, Katniss, he could have shot us, but he didn't the sick bastard let us get away."

I thought losing Prim was bad, but he has no one now. It…just seems worse… No, it is worse.

"He died a year ago during the rebellion, but it didn't matter because the moment he shot those little girls he died to me. I don't call him my brother, but Swarm _was_ my brother. He was the only one I had left and now he's gone. He was always there for me. Thats why i care for him so much, because it was us two in a new district against the world...That's my story and it sucks," he finishes and brushes away the tears that were streaming down his face.

"Katniss, I've dealt with losing people before, and it hurt a lot… But why does this feel like someone is stabbing me in the heart repeatedly?" he asks me, and I know exactly what he's talking about. Prim was the only thing I had left. I didn't know if Peeta or Gale was alive, my father was gone, and my mother and I didn't have a strong bond. Prim was it, and I had to watch her die in front of me.

I wrap my arms around him, and he hugs me back.

"It's because he's all you had." I say softly.

"Does it go away?" he asks. And I shake my head,

"Never."

* * *

_***3 days later***_

**Gale's POV**

Today my squad and I are going back to District 2. In three days Swarms memorial service will be held there. It was terrible that day, but whatever Katniss did worked because when she came out of that room so did Kent.

He's not like the hyper boy I knew, I mean he still nuts, but he seems more mature.

And here I stand, waiting for the train with Katniss, who isn't coming to 2.

"Do you really have to go?" she asks hugging me before I board the train. I chuckle and say,

"You're acting like its two years, catnip. It's only three months."

"I know," she says.

"And Johanna's staying with you until I come back," I say trying to make her relax. She has been worrying about me leaving ever since I told her the other day.

"Gale…" she says softly, "I L-"

"Sarge, come on! We're going to miss our train!" Kent yells before she can finish. _Damn it,_ I think to myself.

"I'll see you soon," I say giving her a kiss on the forehead before boarding the train.

On the way back to the district one question won't get out of my head.

What the hell was she about to say?

**Laaast chapter before the Epilogue. I hoped you guys like it because I had so much fun writing it, and I'm sad it's about to end. Make sure to read my other story **_**How Finnick Odair Lost his Hat.**_** Oh, and how many of you have read divergent, and should I start writing stories about it? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I'll see you guys soon when I post the epilogue. **


	17. Epilogue: Chapter 17

**HEY EVERYONE! IT'S THE EPILOGUE! I can't believe this is actually the end of my first fan fiction story. I apologize for the grammatical errors, but I'm only 13 so I'm bound to make mistakes. I want to thank all the people who have been with me since the beginning. You're all awesome, and I love you guys. Ok, so let's get on with it. Ugh, do I even have to do this anymore?**

**I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins; I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of its characters.**

**Epilogue**

**10 years later**

**Katniss' POV**

"Your uncles are coming over today," I say as Gale picks up Rose and puts her on his shoulders.

"Which ones?" she asks. I can understand her confusion. You would think her only uncles would be Rory and Vick, but after she was born Kent, Mexin, Bradford, Levin, and Creed deemed themselves her uncle's. She has a very big family.

"All of them," Gale says, "and your cousins."

"Yay!" she exclaims. "Daddy can you put me down?"

"Sure," he says placing her on the ground and giving her a kiss on the cheek before she dances out of the room.

"Can you believe just 10 years ago you wouldn't speak to me?" Gale asks while leaning against the table and looking out the window.

"No. It seems like so long ago," I say leaning against him.

"And now we have a daughter, and I honestly never thought this would happen to me." He says looking down at me.

"Yeah, never thought I would be here right now." I say, but then add, "I mean that as a good thing." Ten years and I still suck at saying some things. He just laughs, and then says,

"Looks like everyone's here." He says nodding toward the door. Right after he says it I hear someone yell from the living room.

"Honey I'm home!"

Kent.

"Uncle Kent!" She says as Rose launches herself into his arms. "Aunt Christina!" She says as she notices the woman standing in the doorway. Yes, Kent got married two years after the whole mine incident, and they are now expecting their first child.

"Hey," Gale says greeting them.

"Hey," Kent says, "Anyone else here?" he asks.

"Nope you're the first." I say.

"Told you we'd be early," Christina says smiling as Kent picks up Rose. Kent had a lot of trouble trusting people after Swarm died, but then he met Christina and everything changed. He starting smiling and laughing a lot more, that's for sure.

"Actually, I think Levin and Brad just got here." Kent says waving out the window.

And as soon as the door opens three kids run through it and tackle Kent. Christina actually has to grab my shoulder to stop from falling over because she's laughing so hard. Two of the kids belong to Levin, the other is Bradford's.

"Calm yourselves children!" Bradford says leaning against the doorway. Though, he doesn't look to convincing because he's smiling.

"Sorry Lea couldn't make it today. She decided to leave me with the kids." Levin says.

"Same here," Bradford adds, "Oh, and Mex couldn't make it. He couldn't leave Katiya because she's nine months pregnant." Mexin married his grilfriend as soon as he finished his time in the service.

"It's fine," I say smiling.

**2 hours later**

**Gale's POV**

"Did Posy happen to tell you that she's dating a boy from town?" Rory asks. Unfortunately Posy's now six-teen and I've taken on the role of protective older brother. Posy groans and covers her face with her hands.

"Really? What's his name?" I ask Rory.

"Don't you dare." Posy hisses at Rory before he can say anything.

"I won't I won't." Rory reassures. I lean over the table and ask quietly,

"You'll tell me later, right?"

"Oh yea," Rory grins.

"Good," I say, "Do you know who that is?" I ask gesturing to a girl in the corner.

"P.T.'s girlfriend. I think her names Elizabeth." Posy says. Rory's mouth drops open along with Vicks who's been sitting across from Posy.

"How did _he_ get a girl like _that?_ She's prettier then my last two girlfriends combined." Vick states,

"Would you quit staring? You guys look all rapey." Posy says. I let out a laugh, and then get up and walk to were Katniss sits watching all the kids play.

"Peeta and Delly just got here," she says to me as I sit. Peeta and Delly got married three years after Katniss broke it off with him. They have two little girls named Wisteria and Lilly. I just nod.

"A lot can change in two years," I say wrapping my arm around her.

"Yeah, you remember Ashley Coin right?" Katniss asks. I laugh and say,

"How can I forget."

"She said things would never change, but they have. We have a child, live in my old house that we remodeled, and we got married. The more I think about it the more I know she was completely wrong." She says as she stares off into the distance.

"I love you," I say in response. It pretty much means I'm completely agreeing with her.

"I love you too."

A lot has changed.

The End.

***Sobs* It's really over! Oh god I'm a mess. I love you all so much! I am so grateful for you guys. I checked yesterday and this fanfic has gotten over 10,000 views! Keep looking for my next Fanfic, it will probably be The Hunger Games, but I have some Divergent ones coming out too. Ok, well then this is Good-bye. I hoped you liked it! Till next time!**

** -Kaitlyn**


End file.
